Never Free of the Past
by FemaleThunder
Summary: What starts out as a high school reunion, ends in trouble for the Tracy's. When an old enemy returns, a Tracy goes missing and the past comes back to haunt them. With the help of NCIS, can the remaining Tracy's get their sibling back? Or is it the end of International Rescue as the world knows it? All the Tracy's know, is that you are never free of the past. Sequel to Tracy Sister.
1. Chapter 1

Never free of the past

Summary.

What starts out as a high school reunion, ends in trouble for the Tracy's. When an old enemy returns, a Tracy goes missing and the past comes back to haunt them. With the help of NCIS, can the remaining Tracy's get their sibling back? Or is it the end of International Rescue as the world knows it? All the Tracy's know, is that you are never free of the past. Set after Tracy Sister.

Chapter 1

It had been nearly a year since the Hood's attack and a lot of things had changed on Tracy Island. Alan, although finishing his education with Fermat at Wharton's academy, was now a member of International Rescue and had started training, along with Fermat and Tintin. Evie now lived permanently on the Island and spent most of her free time fixing the Thunderbirds and messing with the various systems around the Island. She still went to various countries to help with NCIS cases when she was needed, but primarily was an active member of International rescue. John and Brains were now sharing rotations on Thunderbird 5, meaning that John would spend 1 month on 5 before spending 1 month on Earth while Brains mans the space station. Jeff still went on various missions, but not as many, saying that he was perfectly happy to man command and control with Tintin.

"Dad! They're back!" Gordon yelled from the pool as his father walked out to the deck.

"I know Gordon. Who do you think gave them permission to land?" Jeff replied as he made his way to meet the twins. "How was the trip?"

"Boring! She dragged me clothes shopping!" Virgil moaned as he walked up the path to the house from the tarmac, carrying a lot of bags.

"I didn't hear you complaining when you bought more clothes than me." Evie shot back as she carried her share of bags. "By the way Dad, I am never going to a business meeting for you again!"

"What happened?" Jeff asked, knowing it took a lot for his only daughter to get angry.

"All the guys wouldn't stop staring at her butt, or her chest." Virgil replied, still angry at the men openly staring at his twin.

"They what?" Scott snapped, walking towards them. It was well known that all of the Tracy boys were extremely over protective of Evie. Even Brains, Fermat, Kyrano and Onaha had become protective of the young female.

"Calm down Smother Hen. I handled it." Evie replied. "By the way Dad, you might be getting a phone call later on." Virgil realised what she was talking about and burst out laughing.

"What did you do?" Jeff asked, slightly worried.

"Well, one of the men at the meeting decided to slap my ass on his way out-" She said. Jeff chose to ignore her language when he heard what he did.

"So she spun around, looking murderous-" Virgil added.

"Pulled my gun out-"

"Pinned him to the wall-"

"And told him that if he did anything like that again, I'd shoot him where the sun don't shine-"

"Then rang his boss-"

"And got him fired." They finished together. Jeff and Scott stared at her for a second, before laughing so hard they were leaning on each other. Gordon came over to hear what they had been laughing about and once he heard the story, fell into fits of laughter.

"What has this got to do with a phone call?" Jeff asked once he stopped laughing.

"He got really pissy once I called his boss and said he'd call you and tell you how unfair and untrue it was and how he should get his job back." Evie said with a laugh.

"Ok. Go put your stuff away. Dinner is in 30 minutes. Oh and Evie, Brains wants to talk to you about doing some upgrades to the 'birds." Jeff said before walking to his office.

10 minutes later, Virgil was sat in the living room with Scott and Gordon when he received an email. His eyes widened as he realised what the email was and quickly checked to see that Evie had gotten the same email and knew exactly how she would react.

"Oh no." He said, knowing that they were in trouble once she opens the email.

"What?" Scott asked, looking up from the video game he was playing with Gordon.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" They heard Evie shout as she ran down the stairs, making all the boys jump. She ran into the living room, looking straight at Virgil. "NO! NO WAY!" She shouted.

"Evie, calm down." He replied.

"Don't tell me to calm down Virgil Grissom Tracy!" She snapped. "There is no way I am seeing that woman again!"

"Woah! What's going on?" Jeff asked, walking into the room with Brains.

"There is a high school reunion for our class in 2 weeks." Virgil said, not taking his eyes off his sister.

"Then what's the problem?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms.

"Lisa Watts." Virgil said again. Scott and Gordon instantly knew why Evie was reacting the way she was, but Jeff was clueless.

"Who is Lisa Watts?" He asked.

"She's a bitch." Evie snapped.

"Language Evelyn." Jeff said to her, trying not to be too harsh. "Virgil?" He asked, knowing he would only get a string of profanities from Evie.

"She used to bully Evie and Gordon." Virgil said. "Remember when Gordon broke his arm? That was because Lisa pushed him down the stairs at school." Jeff instantly disliked this woman. "She wants us to take Scott, John, Gordon and Alan and do live music."

"Ok, you are all going." Jeff started, only to be cut off by the 4 of them protesting. "Enough! You are all going to go and that is final. I will attend meetings and we will take the 'birds and leave them at the private air strip in case we're needed." He walked out of the room before anyone could complain.

"There is no way I am going. I didn't even like anyone in your year!" Scott said. "Nothing will make me go."

"There's a free bar." Evie said.

"I'm going." He said before going to inform the 2 blonde brothers of the plan.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"I don't want to do this!" Gordon moaned as the 4 of them stood in front of Thunderbird 2.

"Suck it up and get in the 'bird." Evie snapped, still in a bad mood.

"Alan breaks up for half term today, so we have to get him anyway, and Dad said we all have to go and take the 'birds in case of a rescue." Scott sighed, still angry about having to go.

"Then why isn't John here?" The red head complained, pulling at the sleeve of his flight suit.

"Because he is currently in orbit around the Earth in a tin can and isn't due to come down 'till next week. Now get your butt in the 'bird before I strap you to the windscreen with jelly." Evie snapped, making the red head sprint into the 'bird out of fear.

"It won't be that bad, will it?" Scott asked as Evie walked ahead of them.

"You've obviously never been shopping with Evie." Virgil replied with a laugh. Scott gave him a quizzical look at the pilot sat down and started the pre-flight checks on his 'bird. They quickly took off and flew to America, landing the 'bird at their private airstrip just outside of New York where Lady Penelope and Parker were waiting with Alan and Fermat. The British agent quickly left with Fermat, taking him back to the Island, while the Tracy siblings got into the car they kept at the air strip for occasions like this and drove to the shop they wanted.

"How come Fermat got out of this?" Alan asked as they walked out of a shop, 3 hours after they entered.

"Because he doesn't have to go to this reunion and Lady P took him back." Gordon replied as paparazzi snapped pictures of the 5.

"Come on. We need to pick up John's suit." Evie said, walking slightly in front of them with Virgil.

"Why does John get to order his suit and we don't?" Gordon asked, still sour about having to go.

"Because he is in his lab and Dad said we have to get it for him." Scott replied as they walked into the shop and Evie left them to get the suit. "How does she do it?"

"No idea. My feet kill! I can't imagine how much hers hurt." Alan replied, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Those heels must be at least 6 inches!" Gordon said, stretching his back. "And she was in the changing room for an hour trying on dresses."

"I can hear you guys you know." She said as she walked out to them, suit bag in hand. "Ready to go?"

"YES!" All 4 boys shouted as they left the shop. Evie just laughed as they got back into the car and drove back to the air strip. They quickly got changed before Scott and Gordon went to sit in the passenger section at the back of the pod while Evie and Alan co-piloted, with Virgil the pilot of course.

"Ready for lift off." Virgil said. They expertly guided the big, green 'bird into the air, Evie radioing the Island to let them know their ETA. Once they were in the air, Virgil activated the auto-pilot and turned his chair to look at Alan. "Wanna get some more training Speed?" He asked, making Alan smile.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled, quickly getting out of his chair and into Virgil's. Virgil leant on the back of the chair, looking over Alan's shoulder and telling him what to do.

"Hey Fly-Boy. You 2 alright down there?" Evie asked over the comms, laughing at Virgil's expression when Alan hit the wrong button.

"We're all good Female Thunder." Gordon replied. "Fly-Boy fell asleep just as we were taking off."

"Don't torment him too much Fish." She replied. "Anyway, thought you should know that Speed's flying. At least until we near the Island."

"FAB. I'll strap Fly-Boy in." Gordon replied.

"Hey!" Alan protested, looking over at where Evie sat laughing.

"Watch where you're going!" Virgil snapped, making Alan look forward again.

"I think I preferred the simulator." Alan muttered, making Evie laugh more at the look on Virgil's face.

 **Here you go guys. Hope this was alright for you. Just so you know, I am going to make this a crossover with NCIS:LA in later chapters, but I'm not going to put it in the category as a crossover since this is primarily a Thunderbird fic and the NCIS:LA characters only provide some help.**

 **Please let me know what you thought.**

 **Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

Never free of the past

Chapter 2

"Base from Thunderbird 2. ETA 2 minutes. Requesting permission to land." Evie said over the comms. Virgil was back in the pilot seat after Alan decided to try a barrel roll, something the huge craft wasn't designed to do.

"Permission granted Female Thunder." Jeff replied from his desk in command and control.

"Can you ask Brains to meet me in Thunderbird 2's silo after we touch down? Someone decided to try and do a stunt that 2 couldn't do and I need to check out the damage." She said with a pointed look at Alan.

"It was Speed wasn't it?" Jeff asked, only receiving a grunt from his youngest son as confirmation. "What's the damage?"

"I don't know the full damage yet, but Bug says that she's veering slightly to the left. I suspect that the wing is damaged." She replied.

"FAB. Land as well as you can and get her back in the silo." Jeff replied. He and Brains went down to the silo, entering in time to see the 'bird reverse into the vast space. Evie's suspicions were correct Jeff noticed as he saw that one of the wings was slightly bent. They watched as the 'bird rose on her hydraulic legs and the pod was lowered. "How was the trip?" He asked as Gordon ran down the ramp.

"Good. Gotta go." The red-head yelled as he ran out of the silo and towards the lifts.

"What was that about…" Jeff trailed off as he saw Scott exit the 'bird, his siblings behind him, trying not to laugh. "Son… You might want to look in a mirror."

"Why?" He asked as Brains handed him a mirror Evie kept in the silo to look in the places of the 'bird she couldn't reach. Scott froze when he saw his reflection, putting a hand to his pink and blue hair. "GORDON!" He yelled, giving the mirror back to Brains and running to his own lift.

"Well its official, Gordon's dead." Alan laughed, grabbing the bags Scott had dumped outside the pod.

"He was dead the second he used that spray on Scott." Evie commented as she took a look at the wing. "This is going to need to be replaced." She muttered to herself before she and Brains started talking about fixing it.

"What happened?" Jeff asked as the 3 of them walked towards the stairs that would take them to the living room.

"Scott fell asleep." Virgil said, giving Jeff all the information he needed to know.

"Ah. You might want to make sure they don't kill each other." He said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Can't we just leave them in 1's silo?" Alan suggested. They all knew what happened when you got between Scott and Gordon. They walked into the living room and heard a crash, followed by a familiar shout.

"Or we could leave them to Onaha." Virgil said as the 2 boys were chased out of the kitchen by the Malaysian woman.

"You kids can do whatever you want to each other, but you do not pull pranks or get revenge in my kitchen! Is that clear?" Onaha said, her hands on her hips.

"Yes Onaha." Scott and Gordon replied in sync. It was no secret that Onaha scared the Tracy Kids. That's why they usually steered clear of the kitchen whenever they could.

"Scott, go wash your hair." Jeff said, making the eldest son run off before he could get shouted at anymore. "Gordon, go clean Thunderbird 1."

"Why me?" He whined, but stopped when he saw the look he was given. "Yes Dad." He said, walking out of the room.

"Sorry Onaha. I didn't expect them to go into the kitchen." Jeff said, but the woman just smiled at him.

"It's ok Jeff." She said, before looking at the boys. "No pranks in the kitchen! Is that understood?"

"Yes Onaha." The 2 replied as she walked back into the kitchen. Alan ran out to the pool deck, seeing Fermat sat there with Tintin, while Jeff helped Virgil with the bags.

"You guys ready for the reunion?" He asked.

"Nope. But I'm taking precautions." Virgil replied as they put the bags into the right rooms. Jeff just raised his eyebrow. "I've made sure that everyone going knows that Alan is underage at the they are not to give him anything alcoholic, I've rang the bartender and told him that all of Scott and Gordon's drinks need to be non-alcoholic. I am putting John on Evie duty, making sure she doesn't sprout a tail and that he doesn't flirt and I am confiscating her gun."

"Good job son." Jeff laughed before going into his office. He had just sat down when he received a video call from Thunderbird 5. "Hi John. What's up?"

"Well, you know how I can monitor anything and everything from up here?" He asked, making Jeff nod. "Well, ever since my first day up here, I've been keeping an eye on Richard Smith." Jeff's eyes narrowed at the name.

"John. I told you that no one is to have anything to do with that man." He said.

"I know, but he's been transferred." John said.

"Unless he is being transferred to the Island, then I don't want to know." Jeff snapped.

"He's being transferred to the same prison as the Hood!" He yelled, making Jeff freeze. "He was put on the plane with a police escort."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. What do you want to tell Evie?" John asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing. She is not to know." He said, making John sigh.

"Dad, she is a federal agent with very high clearance. She is going to find out sooner or later." He tried to reason, knowing how angry his sister will be when she finds out they kept it from her.

"I choose later." Jeff replied. "I don't want to worry her over something that could be nothing."

"Nothing? Dad, 2 people who hate our guts more than anyone in the world are going to be in the same place! Factor in that one of them had crazy mind powers…" John trailed off, knowing he had got his point across.

"I know son, but the possibility that they will meet is very slim. The Hood is only allowed out of his cell for 5 minutes a week, and even then he is separated from the other prisoners." Jeff replied. "Please John, don't mention it to her."

"Ok. I won't say anything to her. But if she brings it up, I won't lie." He replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Jeff said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later." He ended the call and sighed. Things just got more complicated.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

 _1 week later._

"Base from Thunderbird 1. Ready for launch." Evie said into her earpiece from the co-pilot seat next to Scott.

"FAB Thunderbird 1. Thunderbird 2 is already in the air." Tintin replied, manning the command and control desk.

"See Speed. You take your time and Bug gets ahead of us." Scott said as the pool started to retract. "Set retros. Lift off."

"Not everything is a competition Fly-Boy." Evie commented as they levelled off and gained speed. "And besides, we can easily catch them up." The 2 shared a smile before pushing the 'bird as fast as she could go.

"And you say I speed." Alan muttered from his seat behind Scott.

"But the difference is that we don't break anything when we land." Scott shot back, making the youngest Tracy blush.

"ETA to LA is 30 minutes." He said, changing the conversation.

"FAB." They laughed as they pulled alongside Thunderbird 2. Evie opened the comms link in her earpiece so she could talk to them.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. Last pilot to LA is designated driver." She said, making Scott laugh.

"That's not fair!" Virgil replied from the pilot seat in his 'bird. Jeff shook his head from the seat to the left. "You're in the faster 'bird!"

"Not my fault Bug. You chose that tank." Scott replied with a smirk, knowing exactly what buttons he was pushing.

"My 'bird is not a tank! I will race you the rest of the way! Last pilot's driving." He said, pushing his 'bird as fast as it would go.

Scott laughed at looked at Evie. "Let's hit it Female Thunder." He said. They sped up, but were still only going a fraction of the speed the 'bird could do.

"Don't we have a driver that's taking us to and from the reunion?" Alan asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but Bug doesn't know that." Evie laughed, making the youngest Tracy laugh.

They landed at the private air strip moments later and laughed when Virgil landed next to the 5 minutes later.

"I hate you." He said, walking up to them in his normal clothes, his bag in his hand.

"Someone's a sore loser." Alan commented, earning a slap around the back of his head.

"That's enough. Let's get to the hotel." Jeff said as they all climbed into the car. The journey to the hotel was loud and ended in Gordon having his feet surrounded in Jelly, which he didn't see until he tried to stand up. They all got their bags to their suite and agreed to leave at 6 for the reunion. Virgil and Evie decided to take a walk along the beach to relax.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Virgil said, kicking some sand.

"Suck it up. We're here, might as well deal with it." She replied.

"STOP!" They spun around to see a man running towards them, 2 other men chasing him.

"I'll be right back." Evie said, running towards where the man was running to. As he was getting close, she stuck her leg out and swept his from under him, making him fall face first into the sand where she pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. "The man said stop." She said.

"Well, if it isn't special agent Evelyn Tracy." One of the men said as they stopped in front of her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, special agent G Callen." She replied as Virgil walked over. "I'm just doing your job. No need to thank me."

"I wasn't going to." G replied as he cuffed the man and stood him up.

"Really? Because I just caught your suspect for you and saved you from having to chase him all the way up the beach. We all know those breakfast burritos don't taste as nice coming up." She replied with a huge smirk.

"Now you're confusing me with Kensi." He said with a laugh.

"Nice to see you again Evie." The other man said with a smile.

"You too Sam." She replied. "This is my twin, Virgil. Virge, these are special agents Sam Hanna and G Callen. They work for NCIS here in LA." She said, watching as they shook hands.

"So, what brings the 2 of you to LA?" Sam asked as they started walking towards his car.

"High school reunion. Apparently there was nowhere else to hold it." Virgil said.

"That and the woman who organized it lives in LA and is too lazy to find a place closer to the majority of our class." Evie commented.

"Fair enough." G said as they reached Sam's challenger. He shoved the suspect in the back and turned to face Evie. "You got time to see the guys? We could use an extra hand."

"Sorry. Got to get back to the hotel. And I think chasing down your suspect gave you enough help, don't you think." She replied with a smile.

"Touché." He replied with a laugh. "See you later." They climbed into the car as Evie and Virgil walked back in the direction they came in.

"They're nice guys." Virgil commented as they walked towards the hotel.

"Yeah, they are." She said, trying not to look behind her.

"G seems nice." He said.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked, stopping and turning to face him.

"Nowhere!" He insisted, but backed down when he saw the look she gave him. "You just seemed a little friendly. And you were flirting."

"That was not flirting! That was him being an ass." She said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Sure." He said. She huffed and started walking again. "Does he know about the family business?" He asked, knowing she would know what he was talking about.

"No." She replied, not looking at him.

"Why not? I thought the whole of NCIS knew." He said as they walked into the hotel.

"Only a few people know." She said, stepping into the lift.

"Why?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he decided to drop it. They separated into their own rooms to get ready for the night and Evie sighed once she shut her door. She just hoped that she didn't run into Callen again, Virgil would interrogate her.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"You guys ready?" Scott asked, walking out of his room to see his brothers stood in the main room in their suits, all of their bow ties undone. "You guys too?" He asked.

"Yep. And Dad's already left." John replied, realising that none of them knew how to tie the bow ties. "Can Evie do them?"

"Evie?" Scott yelled towards her room.

"Give me a minute." She shouted back. Less than a minute later, she walked out of her room in a floor length, strapless light blue ball gown with gems along the bust and a flowing chiffon skirt. Her hair was in loose ringlets with a few curls pinned back by a blue flower grip. Her silver high heels were just visible from under her dress.

"Wow. You look amazing." Virgil said, looking at his twin.

"Thanks." She blushed as she put her silver clutch bag on the table before looking up at her brothers with an amused smirk. "None of you know how to tie the bow ties, do you?" She asked, laughing as they all dropped their heads. "Come here." She said, they all walked up to her and she quickly tied each of their bow ties perfectly before grabbing her bag and putting her phone in it.

"How did you learn to do that?" Alan asked her as they walked towards the lift.

"Some undercover ops require us to get dressed up, and some of the boys don't know how to tie a bow tie, so I had to learn quickly as they had a habit of 'accidently' undoing them." She replied. They went out to the limo that their Dad had hired for them, much to Virgil's shock since he thought he was driving. Evie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she climbed into the limo. She knew that something wasn't right, but could only hope that nothing bad would happen.

 **Here you go guys. This was originally 2 chapters, but I turned it into 1 when I saw how short each chapter was. I am going to try and make the rest around the same length.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

Never free of the past.

Chapter 3

"Why don't we take turns? Take the pressure off John." Scott suggested in the limo on the way to the reunion.

"Guys! I have been doing this for 8 years. I think I can keep myself from sprouting a tail for one night." Evie said trying, to calm her brothers down.

"No. Dad said that John is supposed to look after her, considering we've all had to do it once." Virgil said, not even hearing what Evie said.

"Why?" Alan asked with a frown.

"It's to keep him from flirting, isn't it?" Gordon asked with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter. We're here now anyway." Virgil said, turning to face Evie. "Gun." He said, holding his hand out.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"So that you don't shoot anyone." He said. "I'll give it back if anything happens. Promise." He reasoned. She sighed and paced her gun into his outstretched hand. He hated the feeling of holding it and quickly put it in his inside jacket pocket. "And the other one." She huffed and pulled a smaller gun out of her shoe. "Let's go." He said, putting it in his pocket.

They climbed out of the limo and Virgil offered Evie his arm. They walked in and saw some familiar faces, as well as a lot of decorations. There was a bar at the far end of the large ballroom, a stage with a drum kit, keyboard, guitars and a mic at the opposite side of the room, close to the door. Scott and Gordon made a beeline for the bar as a lot of people, who had never talked to the twins at school, now came over and acted like they were long-time friends.

"Virgil and Evelyn Tracy." They turned to see Lisa Watts striding towards them in a tacky green dress that revealed more skin than anyone wanted to see. "And you brought John and Alan! Where are Scott and Gordon? I did ask you to bring them."

"They're at the bar." Evie said through clenched teeth.

"Good to see you again Lisa." Virgil said out of politeness, while internally puking.

"It is isn't it? You know, I'm the host of a chat show here in LA. I would love to have you guys on the show tomorrow." She said. Evie was about to say no, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Virgil.

"We'd love to." John said, grabbing Evie's arm. "Hey Evie, let's go get a drink." He dragged his sister towards the bar, being careful to avoid anyone holding a drink. "Give it to me." He said when they got to the corner of the room with no one around.

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

"Your gun. Don't think I didn't see you swipe it from Virgil's pocket." He said, holding his hand out. She huffed, but handed it to him. He put it in his pocket with a smirk. "You want a drink?"

"Beer please. And make sure it's in a bottle." She replied. He quickly left and came back with 2 beers in hand.

"Here." He said, handing her the bottle. "I haven't seen Rachel yet. Is she coming?"

"No. She caught a case." Evie replied. Evie's best friend from high school had unintentionally gone into the same career as Evie, choosing to become a federal agent for the FBI instead of NCIS. She had been dragged into a case at the last minute which upset Evie since she was looking forward to catching up with her old friend.

"This brings back memories." He said, leaning against the wall and watching some people he recognized.

"Yeah. Bad memories." She replied, making him raise an eyebrow. "Don't you remember what happened to me in high school?" She asked, making him realise what she was talking about.

"Evie! You can't keep focusing on that! I thought you had moved on." He said.

"There is a difference between moving on and forgetting about it." She muttered, taking a sip of her drink. "The thing that makes it worse is knowing he could be released in a few years." She said with a sigh.

"A few years? He got a 30 year sentence and has only served 10. He's not getting out anytime soon. Trust me." He said, before realising exactly what he had said.

"What? What's with the face?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What face? I don't have a face." He said nervously.

"I know that look John. What aren't you telling me?" She asked. John sighed and looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Richard got transferred to a high security prison in England because he tried to escape." He said.

"That's good! It means there's less chance of him getting out." She said, not knowing why he was so serious about it.

"It's the same prison the Hood's in." He whispered, aware of the people around them. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"What?" She gasped, nearly dropping her beer. "When?"

"A week ago. Dad didn't want to worry you." He said. He saw the scared look on her face and knew what she was thinking, considered he thought the same thing a week ago. "It might be nothing! There is a high possibility they won't meet."

"John, there are 2 people who hate my guts in the same prison! One of them has crazy mind powers! There is a high possibility they will meet." She hissed. Feeling a panic attack coming on.

"Hey, calm down!" He said, pulling her out to the small courtyard behind the ballroom. "Just breathe Evie." She soon had her breathing under control and started to pace. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. You should have told me the second you found out!" She snapped.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as he, Virgil, Gordon and Alan walked out to the courtyard.

"Nothing." John said, making Evie give a short laugh.

"You call this nothing?" She asked, raising her voice. "I've just been told that Richard has been transferred to the same prison as the Hood!"

"What?" Virgil asked, sounding worried.

"Oh, that's not it. John told Dad about it a week ago when it happened and kept it from me!" She said.

"Evie, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you! I told Dad that I wouldn't lie to you about it. I didn't exactly want to tell you over the computer!" John replied. She was about to retaliate when Scott stepped in.

"Enough." He snapped. "John, you should have told her when you found out. And Evie, you need to calm down and see that he was only trying to protect you!" He said, making Evie look up at him. "You can't change the past."

"You can't escape it either." She mumbled, looking at John. "I'm sorry I snapped at you John. I was just scared about him coming after me, and this kinda pushed it to the edge."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He pulled her into a hug. They pulled away and he held his hand out, his eyebrow raised. "You might be a federal agent, but I'm your brother and I know you too well." He said, making her sigh and put her gun into his outstretched hand. She might be able to pick-pocket her other brothers, but John was another story.

"How did you get that?" Virgil asked as John handed it to him.

"She took it from your pocket earlier." He replied. They heard footsteps coming towards them and Virgil only just had the gun in his pocket when Lisa walked out of the door.

"There you are." She said in a fake voice, making Evie grind her teeth. "It's time for you to perform."

"We're on our way." Scott said, dragging Alan behind him. The boys grabbed the instruments while Evie and Virgil grabbed the mics.

"Hi guys. Been a while." Virgil said, making the room laugh. The entirety of the room gathered around to the stage to watch the Tracy siblings perform. "This song is called _'Popular song'_ "

 **(A/N. Popular song by Ariana Grande and Mika.** _Italics-Evie,_ **Bold-Virgil,** _ **Bold/itallics-both**_ **)**

 _You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_  
 **Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song**  
 _I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

 _ **My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular**_  
 _ **Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know  
So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
**_  
 _I was on the lookout for someone to hate  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes and in between them  
Dunked me in the toilets now it's you that cleans 'em_  
 **You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**  
 _Ooh, the joke's on you  
Got everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,_  
 _ **"How come you look so cool?"  
'Cause that's the only thing that I learnt at school, boy**_  
 _ **I said that's the only thing I learnt at school  
**_  
 _ **My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular  
Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know  
So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go**_

 _All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were_

 _ **Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know**_  
 _It's all you ever need to know_

The crowd applauded and cheered and Evie whispered something to Virgil. "Thanks guys. This is ' _We Dance On'_."

 **(A/N. N-Dubz We dance on.)**

 _Watch me while I stand here  
Watch my feet, my stance, my body language  
I'm not someone to be messed with  
I'm a fox on a mission  
You know you're challenging the best here  
It's gonna be real hard  
But I'm gonna be okay  
As long as I try real hard  
I'm always gonna find my way  
I'ma find my way_

 **Ima stand up like a soldier  
Ima get them 'til it's over  
I'll keep marching to the beat  
'til there's bruises on my feet  
Now I'm falling to my knees**

 _'Cause I'm gonna take this all the way_  
 **It's now or never  
** _I'll break what's in my way_  
 _ **Ima stand up like a soldier  
Tonight I'm gonna take over**_

 _ **'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing here right by my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up our way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on**_

Evie looked over the crowd and felt her heart stop when she saw a very familiar face. He was looking at her with hatred and sneered when he saw her freeze. She continued to sing with her brother, but her smile was gone and she made sure to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything.

 **Not in a million years  
Did I think my feet would bring me this far  
So much frustration, sleepless nights  
Now that I'm in charge  
At first no one gave me the time of day  
Now I'm left on my own to show the way  
My sisters, brothers from other mothers  
Can we take this all the way  
Could of kicked us to the curb  
These days are so hard to get heard  
We gonna stand up like a soldier  
Take everything we deserve  
At first everyone was cautious  
When we brought in something new  
But after weeks of practicing  
We knew exactly what to do**

 _I'ma stand up like a soldier  
I'ma get them 'til it's over  
I'll keep marching to the beat  
'til there's bruises on my feet  
Now I'm falling to my knees_

 _'Cause I'm gonna take this all the way_  
 **It's now or never**  
 _I'll break what's in my way  
_ _ **Ima stand up like a soldier  
Tonight I'm gonna take over**_

 _ **'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing here right by my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up our way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on**_

 _ **'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing here right by my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up our way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on**_ __

Once the clapping died down, Evie grabbed Virgil's arm as he walked over to the keyboard. "We're just going to take a quick break." She said before dragging him off the stage and into a back room. "Give me my gun." She said when she was sure no one could hear or see them.

"What why?" He asked, feeling really confused and concerned at the look on her face.

"Virgil, just give it to me." She said, holding her hand out.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He said, crossing his arms.

"I saw Richard!" She snapped, making her twin freeze. "He's in there! I need my gun Virgil." He handed it over without any complaints, watching at she put it into her shoe's ankle strap.

"We have to tell the others." He said, moving towards the door.

"No!" she said, grabbing his arm. "If you tell them then they will try to kill him. Please, I'll tell them later." She said. Virgil saw the scared look in her eyes and nodded, knowing what would happen if they told their brothers.

"OK. Come on. Scott will be coming after us in a minute to see where we got to." He said. They walked back to the stage and Virgil went towards the keyboard, ignoring the look his brothers were giving him.

"What's up?" Scott asked Evie as she walked past him.

"I'll tell you later." She said as she picked up the mic. She saw Richard at the back of the room and had an idea. She whispered it to her brothers who all nodded. She looked at Virgil and saw his clenched jaw and narrow eyes, letting her know that he had also seen Richard. The boys started to play the music as she walked to the centre of the stage.

 **(A/N. Game Over by Steve Rushton)**

 _I'm kinda ordinary  
To Me you were sorta scary  
But you seem to like me  
and that don't happen that much  
So I threw caution to the wind  
Gave you one half-hearted grin  
Thats all that it took  
for you to try your luck  
How was I to know?  
You run hot and cold  
That you'd get inside my mind_

 _Level 1 you played me  
2 you paused me  
3 I realized  
Your high score showed  
your cheats don't work  
Your 3 lives up, bad luck  
Now its game over_

 _This is how its gonna be  
Thats what you choose to believe  
Made me stay in while you  
went out with all your friends  
I was advised to walk away  
But you blinded me enough to stay  
I'm through with all your lies and  
This is where it ends  
You played to win  
And I was taken in  
But now you are out of time_

 _Level 1 you played me  
2 you paused me  
3 I realized  
Your high score showed  
your cheats don't work  
Your 3 lives up, bad luck  
Now its game over_

 _No repeat chance  
Since you blew it  
You get no more clues  
Now your all out of special moves  
To bad you lose_

 _Level 1 you played me  
2 you paused me  
3 I realized  
Your high score showed  
your cheats don't work  
Your 3 lives up, bad luck  
Now its game over_

She looked directly at Richard as everyone applauded. She held her head high, letting him know that he couldn't hurt her anymore. But the look he gave her scared her more than anything, not that she let it show. She knew she'd have to watch her step from now on, and preferably not leave the Island until he was back behind bars.

 **Here you go guys. Sorry for all the song lyrics, but I'm really passionate about music and I try to express that in my stories.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Never free of the past.

Chapter 4

Scott kept looking at Evie the whole way back to the hotel. She hadn't spoken a word since she and Virgil made them leave after they performed their last song. Now that he thought about it, Virgil hadn't left her side since she dragged him off the stage to talk to him. The driver stopped outside their hotel and they quickly made their way inside. Scott shared a look with John when they noticed that Evie was holding her gun, hiding it in the full skirt of her dress. They also noticed the way Evie kept looking around her, like she was expecting someone to jump out at her. They got out of the lift at their floor and went into the main room of their suites, seeing Jeff sat on the sofa watching the TV. Evie stalked up to him, turning the TV off and putting her gun on the table.

"When were you going to tell me that Richard had been transferred?" She asked, making Jeff glance at John and sigh.

"I was going to tell you when it became a problem. There is no reason to think that anything is going to happen." He said, standing up to pull her into a hug, only for her to take a step back.

"Well it is a problem. Because he's out." She said, making everyone freeze, except Virgil.

"What? How?" Jeff asked, shocked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he was at the reunion tonight. He was at the back of the room while we were performing." She said, pacing the room.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would sorted it out." Gordon said, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Because of that. I told Virgil and I had my gun. If he made a single move that I didn't like, he would have been dead." She told them. "I didn't really feel like bailing you out after you commit murder. I might be a federal agent, but I'm not a miracle worker."

"Right, we are leaving. Now. Scott, take Alan, Evie and John back to the Island in 1. We'll follow in 2 in the morning after I talk to the police." Jeff said, going into what Gordon called his 'commander mode'.

"We can't." Virgil said. "We said we'd be on Lisa Watt's chat show in the morning." There was a collective groan among the kids.

"Why did you agree to that?" Evie asked, dropping down onto the sofa.

"Because we want her to stop spreading shit about us, not give her more." John said, ignoring Jeff's shout of 'language'. "We're going, or she'll socially kill us."

"I think I'd rather have 2 land on me." Evie muttered.

"Ok, you 6 go to her show, then go straight to the air field. Scott, no matter what, get your sister back to the Island as quick as possible. Virgil, you'll need to wait for me to get there if you get there first." Jeff ordered. "I'll call Penny and see what she can find out about this." He left the room, going to call the British agent.

"You ok Evie?" Alan asked, sitting next to his sister.

"No. I thought I'd have more time before having to see him. I thought I'd be safe at home and not in the same room as him." She said, burying her face in her hands.

"You are safe. You're a federal agent, carry a gun and you have an army of Thunderbirds at your disposal." Gordon said, making them laugh.

"And you have us." Scott said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "We won't go down without a fight.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

The next morning, the 6 Tracy kids were sat in a dressing room, making sure that the gun in Evie's high heeled boots was concealed from every angle, and that the purple, mid-thigh dress she wore held no evidence of her hidden knife.

"I think you're good." Scott said, stepping away and adjusting his hair.

"You think, perfect." She mumbled sarcastically, re-applying mascara.

"Hey, stop that." Virgil said, taking her hands. "You only mess with your make-up when you're nervous." He said.

"Of course I'm nervous! There is a psychopath after me and I have to sit and smile and pretend nothing is wrong while talking to Lisa Bloody Watts." She said, starting to pace the room. The door opened and one of the producers poked their head in the room.

"Time to get in position." He said before leaving the room.

"Is Richard psycho?" Alan whispered to Gordon as they followed their siblings down the hall. He had been too young to remember much about what happened to Evie.

"In Evie's eyes he is." Gordon replied back as they were led to the side of the stage.

They watched Lisa make some awful jokes and talk about what's new in the 'celebrity world'. She even mentioned the Thunderbirds and how they were the world's heroes. Evie and Virgil shared a look, thinking the same thing. How much would she like the Thunderbirds once they landed 2 on her head?

"No, my guests for this morning are old school friends of mine." She said, making all of the Tracys mouth 'friends?' in shock. They were never friends. "I talked to them last night at our high school reunion and I convinced them to join us this morning. Please give a warm welcome to Jeff Tracy's children, Scott, John, Virgil, Evelyn, Gordon and Alan Tracy!" The audience clapped as the 6 Tracys walked over and sat on the sofa in age order, Scott the closest to Lisa in her chair, out of habit. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Thanks for having us." John said out of politeness. His plan was to flirt and hope she would shut up, even if it made him want to puke.

"Now, I remember that you all had nicknames for each other when we were in school. Do you still use them?" She asked.

"Yeah. We have nicknames based on our individual qualities. We call Alan Sprout because he's the youngest." Scott replied.

"Gordon's Little Red because of his hair." Alan continued with a smile.

"Evie's Fish because of how much time she spends in the water." Gordon replied, trying to refrain from calling her 'Fishbutt'. He didn't want to be splashed with water on TV.

"Virgil's Paint because of his love of painting pictures." Evie said.

"John's Star because of his love of space." Virgil said.

"And Scott's Smother Hen because of how overprotective he gets, especially when one of us gets hurt." John finished with a laugh.

"Now I remember why you confused us so much." Lisa laughed, making the audience politely laugh. "Is it true you still live of your father's private island?"

"Yeah. Alan has to because he's not legally old enough to live on his own." Evie said, smiling at her youngest brother who just stuck his tongue out, making everyone laugh. "But Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and I all work for our Dad and we found it easier to live on the Island, rent free."

"There are other people who live on your Island, right?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah. There's our housekeeper, his wife and our cook and their daughter." Scott said. "And then there's the Hackenbacker's. Hiram, our engineer, and his son."

"But doesn't Evelyn have a degree in engineering and mechanics?" Lisa asked. "Why do you need another engineer on the Island?"

"Because I'm not always on the Island and if I'm not there then Hiram can fix whatever is broken." Evie replied.

"Also because Evie likes to have a second opinion on her work." Alan laughed.

"Would you rather something blow up because I missed something?" She replied, making the audience laugh.

"But even Hiram's said to you that he's not really needed since you do a better job than he would." Gordon replied.

"From what I can tell, you have a pretty full house." Lisa laughed. Evie felt her hands ball up, but kept them by her side, hidden by her dress. "Now, I know Virgil and Evelyn have always been into their music, and apparently still are. Alan posted this video on YouTube a few weeks ago." A video of Evie and Virgil sat at the piano, playing 'All Of Me' by John Legend, came up on the screen. The audience clapped loudly when the video finished. "I forgot how talented you are." Lisa said, but it seemed forced to the Tracys. "Are you always playing music around the house?"

"Always." Evie said, trying not to glare at her.

"Evie is always singing songs that express how she is feeling. If you're looking for her and she's not in her workshop, she'll either be in the music room or on the beach with her guitar." Virgil laughed.

"Oh I bet you love that." Lisa said, but it sounded fake to Evie. "Evelyn, you spent some time in hospital the year before you all moved to the Island. You never did us why." She said, making Evie's jaw clench.

"That's because it was a private matter." She said through clenched teeth. Virgil squeezed her thigh, warning her to calm down.

"So, it had nothing to do with Richard Smith?" Lisa asked, making all of the Tracy's stiffen. "It was strange. You were in hospital for unknown reasons, then Richard was sent to jail for abuse. A strange coincidence."

"Lisa. Don't." Scott hissed. He knew it was too low for the mics to pick up, but certainly loud enough for Lisa to hear.

"Richard was abusing you, wasn't he?" She asked, completely ignoring Scott's warning. Evie felt her throat constrict and tears form behind her eye lids. "It only took one visit to see him to find out what happened."

"What?" Evie asked, stunned.

"Oh yes. He sung like a canary. Richard Smith abused Little Miss Tracy because she thought she deserved it. And then Daddy did his best to cover it up because he was ashamed and thought of nothing but what would happen to his business and image if word got out that his daughter was being abused. Did you not think that someone would be smart enough to make the connection?" She taunted. Evie looked to see all of the cameras pointed at her as tears leak out of her eyes. She jumped up and ran off the set, running until she found the back door into an alley.

"What the hell was that for?" Scott snapped at Lisa, standing up as Virgil ran after his twin.

"I only say what the public wants to hear." She replied, aware of the cameras still running. She couldn't resist the opportunity to take the Tracys down a few pegs.

"Then maybe the public would like to know that you are, and always have been, a bitch!" Gordon snapped, his fists balled at his side. All 4 boys were stood up now, facing the woman they all hated. "You bullied my sister all through school, broke my arm and turned the whole school against us! Just because Evie blew you off on the first day of school and you didn't get your 'rich' friend."

"That is all in the past!" She said, standing up herself. "And what about what all of you did in school?"

"You mean protect our sister from a crazy bastard? Get harassed by paparazzi every stinking day? Losing our mother?" John snapped, no longer able to stay calm. "You have no idea how much all of that affected us and made us who we are today! I am not going to let you hurt my sister on TV because of your selfish pettiness!"

"Stay away from our family! Especially Evie!" Scott snapped as they all walked away to find Evie and Virgil.

Lisa just stood there in shock until she realised that her boss was walking towards her and the cameras were on.

"In all my years, I have never seen such a pathetic excuse for a host!" He snapped, his voice hard. "That was unacceptable! I have just had Jeff Tracy on the phone demanding that someone pays for this! He will sue you for everything and as of 5 minutes ago, you no longer work for me! You will never work in television again! I'll make sure of it!" He yelled before walking away. "Turn those damn cameras off!"

Lisa was fuming. She would make the Tracy's pay for this.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

Virgil looked back at his sister to see her staring out of the window, tears still streaming down her face. Once he left the set, he found her outside, crying and shaking. With the help of his brothers, they had managed to get her into the car and to the airfield where Jeff was waiting for them. Scott, John, Gordon and Alan went to Thunderbird 1 while Jeff and Virgil got Evie strapped into Thunderbird 2. Virgil looked back at the controls in front of him before looking at Jeff in the other co-pilot seat. He was also looking at Evie, his eyes concerned and sad. He looked at his son and gave him a small smile. Virgil skilfully landed back on the Island and guided his sister to her room. She sat on her bed, staring at the wall with her arms wrapped around her torso. Virgil wanted to stay and comfort her, but knew that she needed to be alone. He walked into the living room to see his brothers, Dad, Tintin, Fermat, Kyrano and Onaha sat on the sofas.

"How is she?" Tintin asked. They had all seen the show, and a call from Brains earlier let them know that he had seen it on Thunderbird 5.

"Bad. She hasn't spoken a word since she left the set." He said, falling onto the sofa next to his Dad.

"She'll be fine son." Jeff said, putting his arm around him. "Until then, she is not to leave this Island for anything. Not even rescues. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded to him, not able to form the words. "Alan, Fermat. You'd better go get ready to go back to school tomorrow." Fermat immediately left the room to go to his own room, slightly separated from the rest of the house along with his Dad's. Alan, however, just stayed where he was, a deep frown on his face.

"She'll be fine Sprout." Scott said, knowing the reason for Alan's hesitation. "We'll look after her." Alan nodded before leaving the room, the spring lost from his step. They all knew that the only way for Evie to get better would be for her to talk to them, but they knew exactly how hard that would be. For now, they would just have to try and get her to talk.

 **Here you go guys. I had so much fun with Lisa's character. I have too much experience with girls like that and would like nothing more than to punch them in the face.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Never free of the past

Chapter 5

 _3 days later_

"Evie! Watch this." Scott said as he, Gordon and Virgil walked into their sister's room. She was sat on her sofa with her laptop open, but the screen was blank. Gordon grabbed the TV remote and flicked to the right channel.

"What is it?" She asked in a bored voice.

"A British show call '8 out of 10 cats'." He replied as Jimmy Carr, Jon Richardson and Sean Lock started talking. The boys sat on the sofa with their sister in the middle to watch.

"So, what has the public been talking about this week, Jon?" Jimmy asked, looking at Jon.

"Lisa Watt and Evelyn Tracy." He replied, making Evie freeze.

"Oh yes. Here is a clip from the show." Jimmy said before they played the clip of Lisa talking about Richard.

"I don't want to see this." Evie said, starting to get up, only for Virgil to grab her arm and pull her back to the sofa.

"Just watch." He said.

"What do you think of what Lisa did Jon?" Jimmy asked.

"I think it was disgraceful." Jon replied, making Evie's head snap up. "That was private information and if the Tracy's wanted everyone to know, they would have told the press themselves."

"What do you think Sean?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm glad that she got fired." He said, crossing his arms. "That was a despicable thing she did and she deserves a lot worse. Evelyn Tracy is one on the most famous women, and she made her cry on live TV! She didn't deserve that."

"Well, I can tell you that Evelyn Tracy is the most talked about thing this week." Jimmy said as the camera panned to him. "Yes, Lisa Watt announced to the world on her chat show that Jeff Tracy's only daughter was abused when she was younger. Everyone is appalled by this and Lisa got fired for her outrageous behaviour." Gordon turned the TV off and looked at Evie, who sat staring at the TV with unblinking eyes.

"Evie?" Scott asked, making her look at him. "No one is on Lisa's side for this. Everyone believes that it wasn't her place to say it. They understand why you kept it a secret and no one is going to hold it against you."

"Come on Fish." Virgil said, putting his arm around her. "You've been cooped up in here for days! The only indication that Onaha has that you're actually eating is the empty plates outside your door after she puts a meal there for you."

"We need you Evie." Gordon said. "We need you to forget about all of this. No one blames you, so you shouldn't either."

"Thank guys." She said, looking down at her hands. "I just need some time alone." They nodded and slowly left the room, looking back at her before they shut the door. She sighed and opened up her emails on her laptop and scanned through her inbox. There were a lot of emails from people saying how sorry they were about what happened on the show. She saw an email from a secure account and opened it, curious to see who sent it.

 _Hi Evie._

 _I saw the show. Don't worry, we found a reason for Lisa to spend the night in the boatshed. She didn't like that very much._

 _Eric's set up a virus that will erase any and every clip of that show on the internet, and Nell sent a lot of Virus' to Lisa computer. From what I understand, all of her documents will be deleted and she won't be able to use the internet ;)_

 _Hope you're ok. Feel free to call if you need to talk._

 _G_

She smiled at the screen and thought about what Virgil had said about G a few days ago. She could admit that they did flirt quite a lot and she definitely liked him, but nothing would happen between them. They both had too many enemies, and there was the fact that G didn't even know about half of her life.

She closed her laptop with a sigh and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and tank top before walking down the living room, seeing her brothers and Dad sat on the sofas.

"Hey Dad, did you notice anything about Thunderbird 3's booster when you took John back to 5?" She asked, making her family share a shocked look.

"Umm… No. Why?" Jeff asked, shocked to see her out of her room and smiling.

"Since last Spring break, one booster hasn't been working properly and I've had a hard time trying to get it back to normal." She said, sitting next to him.

"Well, it worked fine today." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Good to see you out of your room."

"Yeah. I just needed a nudge." She said with a smile towards her brothers. "Any idea where Brains is?"

"R-right here Evelyn." He said as he walked into the room. He was carrying a white, purple lined IR flight suit and helmet in his arms. "I've m-made your f-f-fl-uniform w-waterproof along w-with your helmet, g-gloves and b-boots." He said, handing Evie the clothes.

"Perfect! I'll go put them away." She said, running up the stairs. They had found out pretty quickly that rain was bad for Evie on a rescue as the flight suits weren't very waterproof, meaning she had to either stay in the 'birds or on the Island when it was raining. Brains had been spending a lot of time to make sure that Evie's purple lined flight suit was waterproof so that she could help more.

"Nice job Brains." Scott said as Brains sat down.

"T-thanks Scott." He replied.

"You'll probably have to do more of them Brains. You know how quickly she can rip them." Jeff said. He looked at Gordon to see him smirking. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied in an overly innocent voice that no one believed.

"Gordon, what did you do?" Jeff asked, knowing his son too well. Before he got an answer, there was a scream from upstairs, followed by a loud thud.

"GORDON!" Evie screamed, making the red-head jump up and run out of the house. The others ran up the stairs to the top floor where they found Evie by the door that led to her 'workshop' in the silos. She was lying on the floor, a bucket next to her and her purple tail where her legs should be. "He is so dead." She spat, using her powers to dry herself. Scott and Virgil just laughed as Jeff pulled her to her feet. "I forgot to ask, what did Lady P find out?" She asked as they walked into Jeff's office so she could get Thunderbird 3's readings from the computer.

"She said that as far as the prison is concerned, Richard Smith was never one of their inmates. John sent me down a copy of his file which clearly indicated that he was there, even if someone tried to erase it. It seems they'd rather keep their title as most secure prison than help the investigation." He said, putting his hand on the reader that came out from under his desk, turning his office into command and control.

"Ok, I'll call my NCIS contacts and see if they can find anything." She said as she found what she was looking for on the computer and printed it off. She got into her lift and went down to 3's silo. Jeff just sighed and looked at the screens in front of him. Their life was getting a lot more complicated.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"TRACY!" A voice snapped, making Alan snap out of his daydream. He looked at the headmaster. "Get on the coach."

Wharton's had taken Alan and Fermat's year to LA for a week on a school trip. They had been on Malibu Pier when Alan decided to just sit and think. He quickly got on the coach and sat next to Fermat.

"What were you thinking about?" Fermat asked as the bus started heading back to the hostel they were staying at.

"Richard." He whispered back. "Gordon told me that no one had found any record of him leaving LA. He could still be here."

"B-but John said that there was no r-record of him e-entering LA. He might have left d-d-d-under the radar." Fermat replied in a whisper.

They got back to the hostel quickly, putting an end to their conversation. All of the boys and teachers were sat in the common room in their hostel when Jake Burton walked up to Alan and Fermat.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister." He said in a sneer. "Mind you, I don't believe the whole crying act. I mean, come on! No one is going to believe that!"

"Don't say anything about my sister!" Alan snapped, standing up.

"Why? It's not like you can do anything. You and your sister are just a pair of weaklings." He said, crossing his arms.

Before Alan had the chance to react, the door banged open and 6 men wearing ski masks and carrying guns walked in, firing a warning shot at the ceiling, making some of the boys scream in surprise.

"Listen up, all of you. Put your phones, watches, Ipods and radios in the bag and sit along the wall." One of the men said, pointing his gun at them. The boys and teachers were too scared to do anything else, so quickly did as they were told. All except Alan who stole one of his sister's moves and put his watch in his shoe, hoping he could use it to contact his Dad or John on 5.

"What do you want?" The headmaster asked. Fermat was messing with his shirt button, trying to discretely activate his emergency signal, but couldn't do it without someone seeing.

"You lot are coming with us." The biggest man said. He seemed to be the leader of this group. "Our boss has a job for all of you." Alan narrowed his eyes. He recognized that voice from somewhere, but he didn't know where.

"Please, they're just kids!" One of the teacher said, only to be hit with the barrel of a gun.

"All the teachers over here." The man said. Alan's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" He muttered, Fermat the only person hearing him.

"What?" He asked.

"I recognize that voice." He said, making Fermat frown.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Before Alan had a chance to answer, 4 of the men shot all of the teachers, making some of the boys scream and yell in shock.

"Shut it you brats!" The big one yelled, making Fermat and Alan share a look as they realised where they had heard the voice before.

"I'm positive." Alan said. He looked around the rest of the men and noticed that one of them had a more feminine frame and some red hair sticking out from under the ski mask. He shared a look with Fermat before jumping up and slamming into the man. He pulled the ski mask and punched his face, only for the bigger man to grab him and throw him across the room. He grabbed Alan by the neck and pulled him up, only for Alan to kick him between the legs, making him drop Alan and drop to his knees. Alan pulled the ski mask off as 2 of the other men grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"You." He spat at the 2, now unmasked kidnappers. "How the hell did you two get out?"

"Shut it!" The bigger man said, grabbing Alan and throwing him down next to Fermat. Fermat looked at the kidnapper Alan had unmasked to see a woman who gave him shivers. "The master will be very happy to see you two."

"Still serving him then? You know he's in jail right?" Alan said, glaring at the 2.

"You brats don't know anything!" He said. The men started to drag the boys out of the room and into a van. Alan pulled his watch out of his shoe, only to see that the fight had broken it. He had no way of contacting his family and could only hope that they would find out soon.

 **Here you go guys. Can you tell I was watching 8 out of 10 cats while I wrote this? Who do you think the kidnappers are then? I'm sure you can probably guess from the information I've already given.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review.**

 **Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

Never free of the past

Chapter 6

"I'm telling you, it's the truth." Sam Hanna said from his desk in the team's bullpen.

"You're telling me that you tricked your Mum into thinking that you were gay for 6 years?" Detective Marty Deeks asked, completely stunned.

"Well, I was at sea in a submarine full of men for most of that time, so I didn't have to do much." Sam replied with a wink when Eric Beal ran to the top of the stairs.

"Ops. Now." He said before running back in the direction he came in.

"No whistle? Must be serious." Special agent Kensi Blye commented as they made their way up the stairs.

"Either that or Hetty stole the whistle again." G Callen said as they walked into the Ops centre to see a very familiar woman stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and their operation manager, Hetty Lange, stood next to her. "Evie? What are you doing here?"

"Eric? Can I have the tablet?" Evelyn Tracy asked. He handed it to her and she quickly put a video on the screen. "This happened last night at a hostel here in LA." She said as the agents watched the scene unfold. "Those kids are from Wharton's academy and were here on a field trip. All of these kids are from wealthy families and are now all missing." She put up pics of all of the kids, all except 2.

"Isn't this a job for LAPD? Why are we involved?" Deeks asked.

"Because I said so. This is personal." She replied. She put up a picture of another boy. "This is Fermat Hackenbacker, he was taken with the rest of the boys. He and his father live on Tracy Island with my family. He's like a brother to me."

"What about the kid that got the punches in?" Sam asked. Evie put another picture up and they all knew who it was.

"Alan Tracy. My little brother." She said, looking at all of them. "I don't trust anyone else with this."

"Who are the two kidnappers he unmasked?" G asked, looking at the woman with red hair.

"Transome and Mullian." She said, putting two mugshots on the screen. "They were arrested last year for helping The Hood invade the Thunderbird's base and trying to steal their crafts. They escaped from prison in England a week ago."

"Is the Hood still in prison?" Hetty asked.

"I don't know. I'm waiting for a friend in England to let me know." She replied, before there was a chime from the computer, making Evie chuckle. "Speak of the devil." She muttered, putting a video call onto the big screen. "What did you get Lady P?"

"Wait, is that Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward?" Deeks asked, looking at the British lady.

"Yes, now shut up!" Evie snapped, making Lady P laugh.

"Evelyn, I thought your father told you to be polite." She said with a smile, before turning serious. "Anyway. I just got a call from the prison."

"And?" Evie asked, feeling very tense.

"I'm sorry Evelyn. He's out." Evie felt her heart sink. "I'll give your father a call. He deserves to know who has Alan and Fermat." They ended the call and Evie turned to face the agents in the room.

"Now you know why I called you." She said.

"Miss Tracy, what do you need?" Hetty asked.

"Eric, I need you and Nell to get everything you can find about the Hood. Call the Director and ask him for the secure file. Hetty, I need you to reach out to your contacts and get them to keep an eye out for him. We need all the eyes we can get. I need you guys to go to the hostel and see what you can find. See if you can figure out who the 4 other kidnappers are." She said. "I'll call my contacts and see if I can get a lead from them."

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

G and Sam walked back into the bullpen 2 hours later. They had found out that the headmaster was still alive, only injured, and had sent Kensi and Deeks to talk to him. They saw Evie pacing the bullpen, talking on her phone in a language that G recognised as Malaysian. He didn't know enough of the language to know what she was saying.

"You ok Evie?" He asked as she hung up.

"Yeah. I know the Hood is Malaysian, but none of my sources over there know who he is! Only his brother knows who he is and he hasn't spoken to him in years!" She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Shouldn't we talk to him?" Sam asked.

"I did. He doesn't know anything." She replied, dropping into a chair.

"Can you trust him?" G asked.

"I would trust him with my life." She replied immediately. Nell walked in and handed her a single sheet of paper, a sad look on her face. "What's this?"

"That's everything we could find on the Hood. The information from the director only covered half the page." She replied.

Sam took the sheet from Evie and scanned through it, his eyes drawn to one sentence in particular. "Powers of unknown strength and origin?" He asked, looking up at Evie.

"He has some crazy mind powers. He can control your body and move inanimate objects." She replied. "It's unstable though. Using them weakens him until he has the chance to rest."

"Is there a way to block them?" G asked.

"I've got some theories, but without a way to test them, I don't know if they work or not." She replied. Her laptop beeped and she saw a video call from John. She selected the audio only option, knowing that he was currently on Thunderbird 5. "What's up John?"

"Lady P told me about the Hood. So I started to do some hacking. He got a plane to LA a week ago and as far as I can tell, hasn't left. But then again, there are a lot of ways to cross the border undetected." He replied.

"I doubt he'll stay in LA for long. He'd have to get the kids as far away from here as he can without raising suspicion." Evie replied. "Anything on Fermat and Alan?"

"No. Wherever they've been taken, it's under the radar. They're keeping them hidden." John said.

"Ok. Thanks John." She sighed, shutting the laptop and going to the gym to let off some steam.

G walked into the gym a few minutes later to see Evie taking all of her anger and frustration out on a punching bag. "If you're not careful, you'll split it in two." He said a she stepped away from the bag.

"I don't care." She said, still fuming.

"Hey, calm down." He said.

"Calm down! How the hell can I calm down?!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "My brother has been kidnapped by a madman and I have no idea where he is!"

"Evie, I know you're worried, but you have to keep a clear head. You can't help Alan if you're letting your emotions get the better of you!" He said, making her scoff.

"Maybe you should practice what you preach." She said. "Whenever someone threatens your friends or family, you jump in without even thinking about it! Don't even think about telling me to calm down when you don't do it yourself."

"Ok, maybe I'm not the best example. But Alan needs you to stay calm and think rationally right now." He said, putting his hands on her arms. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned forward, before pressing their lips together. They pulled away a few minutes later and G pulled her to his chest, running a hand through her hair. "Where are you staying?"

"I'll find a hotel." She replied.

"Wrong." He pulled away and looked into her eyes again. "Come on. You're staying at my house." They walked out to his car, unaware of Hetty watching their every move through the cameras.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Hey!" Jake Burton yelled as they were thrown into a large cell. "My father will hear about this!"

"Shut it you Brat!" Mullian snapped, locking the door. "You'd better hope the Master gets what he wants. Or you'll never see your precious little father again!" He walked back up the stairs and slammed the door at the top, a single bulb the only source of light. Alan looked at Fermat to see him playing with his button.

"Anything?" He asked, looking at his best friend.

"N-no. They're j-j-jamming signals." He replied. "Watch?"

"Broken." Alan said, feeling his heart sink. His family had no way to find them, and they had no way to contact them.

"Tracy!" Jake snapped, walking up to where the two stood at the back of the cell. "How the hell do you know those two?"

"They kidnapped my sister a year ago. They're the guys that helped the Hood try to steal the Thunderbirds." He said, being careful how he worded it.

"Why did they kidnap your sister?" One of the other boys, Jason, asked.

"I don't know." Alan replied, walking to the front of the cell and inspecting the lock. "Hey Fermat, tell me again why I didn't listen when Evie tried to teach me how to pick locks?"

"Because you w-were too c-c-c-interested in the p-pool." Fermat replied.

"Right." Alan said. That was the day Tintin was playing netball in the pool with his brothers.

"How do we get out of here?" A boy called Tyler asked.

"We hope that someone finds us." Alan replied, standing up and looking at Fermat. They both thought the same thing, hoping that Evie knew and was using her NCIS resources.

 **Here you go guys! Sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks. I went to Kenya with GirlGuiding UK and only got home yesterday. Still really tired lol, but thought I'd get this up since I got woken up by the dog.**

 **Hope you like it. Let me know what you think**

 **Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Never free of the past

Chapter 7

Evie woke up to soft fingers running through her hair. She opened her eyes to see that she was resting her head on G's chest. She looked up at him and saw him watching her with a small smile.

"Morning." She said, pulling away from him and getting up.

"Morning." He replied, watching her move about the room in cotton shorts and one of his shirts.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked, grabbing her clothes. It was a known fact that G Callen is an insomniac, being able to function with around 3 hours sleep a night. Some nights he would sleep for a lot longer, but that is only after a very long and tiring case.

"A bit. Not as much as you did though." He said with a smile.

"Get dressed. We need to get to Ops." She said, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. She immediately felt guilty that she had spent the night at G's instead of looking for her little brother. She sighed, thinking back to the kiss they shared in the gym before getting dressed. She made a promise to herself that she would do nothing except her best to find her brother, and that includes not kissing G.

15 minutes later, G pulled up into the car park of the building and Evie made a bee-line to the Ops centre while G went to the empty bullpen.

"Got anything new guys?" She asked as she saw Nell and Eric sat at the computers.

"Nothing. It is impossible to find anything on this guy!" Eric said, running a hand over his face. Evie looked both of them over and realised that they both looked exhausted, and were wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"Did you two go home at all last night?" She asked, making them both shake their heads. "Guys! I am extremely grateful for everything you're doing to find my brother, but you need to go home at some point!"

"We lost track of time and kinda fell asleep at the desk." Nell said, rubbing her neck.

"If we knew his real name, then we might be able to find something on him." Eric said, making Evie's head snap up. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it herself!

"Call my Dad and put the video on the screen." She said, earning a confused look from the two. Within minutes, a dishevelled and tired looking Jeff Tracy appeared on the screen.

"Evie! Have you found them?" He asked, sounding anxious and scared.

"Not yet. I'm sorry Dad. I forgot about the time difference." She replied, noticing the dark sky out of the window behind her father.

"It's ok. What's wrong?" His eyes had no sparkle and he looked as haunted as he had when his only daughter had ran away from home.

"I need to talk to Kyrano. I think he can help us find the Hood." She replied.

"Ok. I'll go get him." Jeff said before leaving the room. A few minutes later, a tired looking Kyrano was sat in front of the screen.

"I'm sorry to wake you Kyrano, but I need your help." Evie said, aware of Nell and Eric watching the interaction.

"It's fine Miss Evelyn. What do you need?" He asked. Evie could see Jeff in the background, listening in.

"I need to know your brother's name. It might help us find Alan and Fermat." She said, seeing his shock at the request. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"His name is Trangh Belagant." He said. Eric and Nell started typing away as Evie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you Kyrano." She said.

"Bring them home Miss Evelyn." He said as Jeff put a hand on his shoulder. "And give him hell."

"I intend to." She replied before the call ended. She walked up behind Eric and Nell to see what they had.

"Ok. There are a few properties in Malaysia under that name, but none of them are big enough to hide the kids." Nell said.

"Maybe he's using another alias?" Eric suggested.

"Maybe." Evie mumbled. "Let me know if you guys find anything." She left the room and went down to the Bullpen, seeing Kensi and Deeks at their desks, typing away on their laptops. "Hey. Where are G and Sam?"

"Talking to Hetty. Apparently, Assistant Director Granger isn't happy about you using NCIS resources for a personal vendetta." Kensi replied as Evie sat down at the desk she was using.

"Can't see why that is. He's used our resources for a personal vendetta before." Deeks muttered.

"Well Granger can stuff it. Nothing is going to stop me from finding my brother." Evie said.

"Evie! We've got something!" Eric yelled as he ran into the bullpen, Hetty, G and Sam right behind him. "This is one of the kidnappers. Cameron Warren. Forensic found his prints on the door handle after Alan accidently took his glove off in the struggle." He said, putting a picture of the man on the plasma screen they had in the bullpen.

"Kensi, Deeks. Get him to the boatshed. We'll meet you there." G said.

"I'm interrogating him G. Don't even think of trying to tell me otherwise." Evie said as Kensi and Deeks left.

"I was actually going to offer you a lift." He replied.

"This is his file." Eric said, handing the brown file to Evie. "He has a lot of outstanding arrest warrants, including one from the FBI. Apparently he hacked into their servers and accessed a lot of classified files."

"Ok. Thanks Eric." Evie said as she and G walked out to the car while Sam went to call some of his Navy contacts. By the time they got to the boatshed, Kensi and Deeks were already there.

"He tried to run when he saw us, but Kensi here gave him a well-deserved punch to the jaw." He said with a small laugh.

"Thanks guys." Evie said before walking into the room.

"Hey! I want a lawyer! That crazy chick punched me!" Cameron said, sporting a nice bruise to his jaw.

"Ok. I'll call a lawyer at the same time I call the FBI. Or did you think I didn't know about the outstanding arrest warrants?" She asked, sitting down and placing the file in front of her.

"They are misunderstandings!" He said.

"Fraud, burglary, GBH, illegal possession of a fire arm, evading tax and hacking into a government server." She read from the file, picking up a pen. "Let me just add kidnapping to that list."

"Wait, what? I 'aint kidnapped no one!" He said, crossing his arms. Evie pulled Transome and Mullian's mug shots out of the file and showed them to him.

"Do you recognise those two?" She asked.

"Yeah. I met them a few days ago." He replied.

"Did they tell you that they escaped from a prison in London a week ago?" She asked, watching his reaction.

"No!" He said immediately.

"What about this?" She pulled out a still from the kidnapping and put it in front of him. "We found your prints at the crime scene. And I bet that when we analyse that gun we found at your house, it is going to be linked to the slugs we pulled out of the teachers' bodies. So, start talking."

"No one was meant to get hurt!" He said. "We were supposed to go in, get the kids and get out. I didn't know he was going to shoot them."

"You didn't seem too concerned when you were the one doing the shooting." She shot back. "I have very little patience. So either you tell me the truth now, or you'll find a bullet in your ass. Why did they want to kidnap those kids?"

"They had a beef with two of them. Said the rest were collateral damage."

"Where did they take them?"

"I don't know!" Evie sighed and pulled out the Hood's mugshot.

"Do you recognise him?" She asked.

"No. I never met him." He replied. Evie leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table.

"You didn't even look at the picture." She said. She pulled out a photo from a year ago of the Hood and Cameron talking. "See, what I think is that you know a lot more about this than you're telling me. I think you know exactly who this is and why he wanted to kidnap those kids."

"No! That's not me! I never met the Hood." He said, making Evie raise an eyebrow.

"I never told you his name." She said, getting up and walking around the table until she was right in front of him, putting one hand on the table and one on the back of his chair, leaning in close. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Where are the kids?"

"I don't know!" Evie had enough. She pulled the chair leg with her foot, sending him toppling to the floor. She pulled another photo from the file and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up and slamming him against the wall. She held him there with her arm on his throat.

"You see this boy?" She said, shoving the picture in his face. "Look at the picture." She snapped, making him look at what she was holding out to him. "He's one of the boys you helped kidnap. He's also my little brother. Now tell me where he is or I swear to God, I will make sure that you never see anything other the inside of a cell for the rest of your life!" She said, slamming him into the wall again.

"Evie!" G yelled, running into the room. "Let him go!"

"Not until he tells me where they are!" She said, pushing her arm harder on his throat.

"This isn't going to help Alan." G said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She let her grip on the man go and he dropped to the floor.

"We took them to a warehouse." He said, making the two agents look at him. "Transome and Mullian put them in another van and took them somewhere else. I don't know where." Evie stalked out of the boatshed, barley noticing Kensi and Deeks in the room. She walked down the beach, trying to calm down.

"Evie!" G said, running up behind her. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think G?" She snapped, immediately feeling guilty for it. He was only trying to help.

"Right. Stupid question." He replied.

"Someone must know where they are! They can't have just dropped off the face of the earth!" She said, refusing to look at G as she walked.

"We'll find them. We're not going to give up because one man doesn't know where they are." She gave him a small smile as her phone started to ring. She answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Evie!" Gordon's voice rang out, quiet enough for only Evie to hear, but loud enough to make her wince. "John got a signal from Fermat's watch! Scott, Virgil and I are on our way in 1 and 2."

"Get Scott to pick me up at the airstrip." She said.

"He's already on his way with your flight suit." He replied.

"Thanks Gordo." She said before hanging up and looking at G. "I have to go. I'll call you later." She ran up the beach and flagged down a taxi, getting in and not looking back to see if he was still there. She got the driver to drop her at the entrance to the airstrip and ran to the tarmac to see her brother waiting for her outside of Thunderbird 1.

"Get changed. Wheels up in 5." He said as they went into the craft. She grabbed her flight suit and went into the small passenger area at the back of the small 'bird and quickly changed, making sure she had her shorts and bikini top on underneath. She climbed into the co-pilot seat and strapped herself in, putting her earpiece in, as Scott took off and quickly caught up with their brothers.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. Bug, we're right behind you." Evie said as they pulled alongside the green 'bird.

"FAB Female Thunder. We're 2 minutes from the signal." Virgil replied, pushing his 'bird as fast as she would go. They reached the area and quickly landed the 'birds, meeting on the ground between them with their helmets on. Scott looked at the warehouse and grounds in front of them and turned back to his siblings to see Evie putting her gun in her boot.

"Right. Bug, you check the shed over there. Female Thunder, you check the warehouse. I'll check the grounds. Nemo, stay with the 'Birds. Don't take any chances." He said before they parted ways and went to check it out.

Scott looked around the grounds, most of it overgrown and full of weeds. He felt something touch his foot and jumped when he saw it was a rat. He was about to head back to the 'birds when Virgil radioed in.

"Nemo, Female Thunder and Fly-boy. The shed's clear." He said.

"Nothing in the grounds either. Heading back to the 'birds." Scott replied.

"Guys! I found Fermat's watch. But there's no sign of the boys." Evie said as Scott met Virgil and Gordon outside the 'birds. "What the-" There was a thud over the comms, making the 3 brothers share anxious looks.

"Female Thunder? Do you read me?" Scott asked. He looked at Virgil and Gordon and nodded to them. "Go check it out." The 2 ran into the warehouse, calling out to their sister as they went.

"Fly-boy, we've found her watch, earpiece and helmet, along with Fermat's watch." Virgil said over the comms.

"Any sign of her?" Scott asked.

"Negative. She's gone." Gordon replied, making Scott's breath hitch.

"Shit."

 **Here you go guys. Even more drama. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

Never free of the past.

Chapter 8

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jeff shouted into the radio. His son's had just told him what happened and he was torn between crying or shouting.

"We couldn't find her! All we could find was her watch, earpiece and helmet." Gordon replied, looking at Virgil from his co-pilot seat in Thunderbird 2. Virgil wasn't taking his twin's disappearance very well. He had tried to take off without the vertical jets, nearly sending them shooting through the warehouse.

"How the hell could this happen?" John asked, pacing the command deck of Thunderbird 5.

"I don't know. Let's just hope that they'll take her to the same place as Alan and Fermat." Scott replied. He knew exactly what his Dad was thinking, since he had thought the same thing not 5 minutes ago. "Dad. She is a trained federal agent. She'll be fine."

"I hope you're right son." Jeff replied with a sigh. "Get back here as fast as you can boys. I'm not letting that man take anyone else." He closed the communications as looked at Evie's IR portrait that covered her lift. Her bright smile warmed his heart slightly, but it wasn't enough to soothe the fear he felt. "Oh Evie. Please be alright."

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Maybe we could contact the Thunderbirds?" Bradley Thompson suggested. All of the Wharton's boys were sat on the floor of the cell, trying to think of a way out. All except Alan, who was pacing, trying to figure out a way to contact his family.

"How? We don't have a radio, you douche." Jake Burton snapped.

"It was only a suggestion." Sam Hughes said in Bradley's defence.

"Well it was a stupid decision." Jake said.

"Would you shut the hell up! I'm trying to think." Alan snapped, not stopping his pacing.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Jake snapped, standing up.

Before Alan had the chance to reply, there was a loud bang outside the door, followed by a shout of pain. The boys all stood up as a voice shouted "Get off me you Bastard!" Alan and Fermat shared a look. They knew that voice. The door suddenly opened and Mullian and another man carrying a woman in a white, purple lined flight suit, Mullian holding her arms and the other man holding her feet. She flung her leg up, making the man carrying them lose his grip, and she kicked him in the face, making him stumble backwards. She pulled her body forward sharply, making Mullian fly over her and into the wall. She was about to throw a punch when there was an audible click. She turned to see the other man aiming his gun at her.

"Get her in the cell." Mullian snapped. The cell door was opened and she was pushed in, not turning around once. She grabbed the bars as the door closed and was locked.

"I swear to God Mullian! I am going to kill you!" She yelled as they walked out and slammed the door. "Ugh!" She turned around and froze when she saw the shocked faces of the boy's from Wharton's, all staring at her in her IR flight suit.

"You're Evelyn Tracy!" Bradley said, pointing at her. "You're-you're a Thunderbird?"

"Evie?" Alan asked, making her look at him. She pushed her way through the crowd of boys and pulled her little brother into a hug, before doing the same to Fermat.

"Are you all ok?" She asked, holding the two at arm's length, one hand on each of their shoulders.

"W-we're f-f-f-alright." Fermat said with a small smile.

"Hang on a second." Jake said, making the three look at him. "You, Evelyn Tracy, Alan Tracy's sister, are a Thunderbird?"

"Halleluiah! The boy has eyes." She replied sarcastically. "If I find out that any of you say anything about this to anyone, I will not hesitate to throw you in jail for the rest of your lives."

"You can't do that." Jake replied, crossing his arms.

"I am a federal agent with very high clearance. Don't piss me off." She snapped, making him take a step back.

"Who are the other Thunderbirds?" He asked, making her roll her eyes.

"Think about it." She snapped before inspecting the lock on the door. "Should be able to pick it. Why didn't you try, Alan?"

"I didn't really listen when you were trying to teach me." He said, hating her knowing smirk. "How did they get you?"

"John got a signal from Fermat's watch and Scott, Virgil, Gordon and I followed it to a warehouse. I was checking out the warehouse when I was hit with a tranquiliser dart." She said. "Do you still have your watch?" Alan pulled it out of his pocket and she inspected it quickly. "Should be able to fix this. As long as the circuitry isn't too bad."

"Let me get something straight here." Jake said, making Evie grind her teeth. She turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows, her hands on her hips. "You, you and you," He said, pointing at Evie, Alan and Fermat. "And your family, are the Thunderbirds?"

"Well done Einstein." Alan replied. Evie unzipped her flight suit, making all the boys turn around.

"Oh chill out! I'm wearing clothes underneath." She said. Some turned back around, but others didn't. She pulled a small pouch out of her shorts before zipping the flight suit back up. She sat on the floor, crossing her legs, and started to work on Alan's watch. The other boys sat down and quietly talked among themselves as Alan and Fermat sat next to Evie.

"C-can you g-get it w-working?" Fermat asked, pulling a pen with a torch out of his pocket, holding it over the watch for Evie.

"Should be able to. Only audio though." She replied, looking around her. She saw a boy sat on his own, looking scared and worried. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Ryan." He said.

"Well Ryan, I have a job for you." She said with a smile. "I need you to listen and let me know if you hear anyone coming down the stairs. Can you do that?" He nodded and ran to the front of the cell, listening as hard as he could.

"I wasn't sure you'd find us." Alan whispered.

"I wouldn't have done. I didn't technically. I tried everything I could think of and I still hadn't gotten any closer to finding you. If they hadn't have taken me then I wouldn't have found you." She replied. "There is an NCIS team in LA who have been helping me look for you lot. Hopefully they'll realise I'm missing and my failsafe will work."

"Someone's coming!" Ryan hissed before Alan could ask what she meant. She put the stuff down, confidant that no one would see it at the back of the cell, and walked up to the cell door as the other boys stood up. The door opened to reveal Transome, Mullian and The Hood.

"Evelyn Tracy. It's so good to see you again!" The Hood said. "I see your father finally let you be part of the team." His eyes turned red and cat-like, scaring the other boys who didn't know what was happening.

"Stop it. Your powers still don't work on me, so just stop trying." She snapped, making his eyes turn back to normal. "How did you escape?"

"I had some help." He replied, making Evie groan internally.

"That's all I get?" She asked. "At least tell me why you kidnapped the boys?"

"Insurance. I want Jeff Tracy to suffer! He left me-"

"To die. Yeah, yeah I know." Evie said, making him glare. "But don't you think nearly killing him and all his children did that enough?"

"He needs to suffer like I suffered. He needs to know what it's like to feel helpless." He snapped.

"He knows! You left him to die on a space station with 4 of his sons while his youngest son and daughter were on the Island with you!" She yelled, her anger flaring. "I get why you kidnapped Alan and Fermat since they are the only two not Island-bound. But why me? You could have taken any of us once we split up and I proved last year that you really don't want me as a hostage."

"It wasn't actually my idea to kidnap you." He said, making Evie narrow her eyes as Alan and Fermat stood on either side of her.

"Then who's was it?" She asked.

"Mine." A man said, walking into the room. Evie's eyes widened and her breath hitched at the sight of the man who haunted her for 9 years. "You don't look too happy to see me Evelyn."

"I wonder why that is." She snapped sarcastically. "When did you start working for him?"

"Oh, I'm not working for him. This was a joint effort." He replied, looking at Alan. "Lookie here! It's little Alan." Evie pushed Alan and Fermat behind her, knowing the look on his face. "I did promise to hurt him if you told anyone, didn't I? And what do you do? You go and tell a cop."

"It's not like you left me much choice." She snapped. "If you didn't want anyone to find out then you should have kept your hands to yourself." Mullian suddenly opened the cell door and pulled Evie out, throwing her to the ground and slamming it shut before Alan could make to grab his sister.

"I told you. There is no where you can hide where I won't find you. Daddy tried, didn't he? Buying that Island." He mocked.

"Do me a favour. Shut up." Evie snapped, standing up and squaring her shoulders. "I'm not scared of you Richard." Alan and Fermat shared a look. They knew too well what Richard had done to Evie and knew it wasn't good that he was there now. Mullian was suddenly behind her, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back so she couldn't move them.

"You are going to tell us all of the Thunderbird's secrets." The Hood said, stepping closer to her.

"Oh bite me." She snapped. Richard punched her in the jaw, making her head snap to the side. He kept hitting her, ignoring all the angry shouts from the boys in the cell. When he stopped and took a step back, Evie spat blood out of her mouth and glared at him. "Do whatever the hell you want to do to me. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"As you wish. Your turn now." He said to the Hood. The Hood turned and all the boys in the cell doubled over, letting out screams of pain and holding their heads.

"NO!" Evie yelled, using her powers to make a wall of water in front of the Hood. The pain stopped and the boys looked at each other. She quickly dropped the wall of water in shock, finally realising why his powers didn't work on her. "Leave them alone Hood. They have nothing to do with this."

"They have everything to do with this!" He snapped, walking up to her. "They are collateral damage. That's all I was to you father. He is going to know that everything that happens is because of him."

"None of this is Dads fault!" Alan yelled from the cell, gripping the bars. "He didn't leave you to die! There was no way to get to you safely and you were already presumed dead when they arrived!" Richard walked up to the cell and looked at Alan through the bars.

"How much do you know about your family?" He asked, making Alan glare at him. "Did you know that Evelyn killed your mother?" Alan looked at his sister, who had her head down, refusing to look at him. "She caused your mother to go out in the snow and did nothing but watch as the avalanche hit and killed your mother."

"I don't believe you." Alan hissed, knowing in his heart that his sister wouldn't do something like that. He knew she would have done something if she could.

"She did." Alan had to stop himself from grabbing Richard and strangling him. "Did she tell you what happened 9 years ago? How she wanted me to hurt her? How she deserved it?"

"SHUT UP!" Alan shouted, slamming his hands on the bars in front of him. "Just shut up!"

"Get her back in the cell." The Hood ordered. Mullian threw her in the cell and they all left, slamming the door behind them. Evie pushed past the boys, not meeting any of their gazes, and sat back on the floor, grabbing her tools and Alan's watch, ignoring the blood dripping from the cut on her cheek and the concerned stare from her brother.

 **Here you go guys. Hope it was alright for you all.**

 **Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Never free of the past

Chapter 9

"Hey Nell, have you heard anything from Evie?" G asked as he walked into the Ops centre. Evie left 4 hours ago and no one had heard anything from her. It wasn't like her to leave in the middle of a case, especially one concerning her youngest brother.

"No. I thought she was with her family." Nell replied, looking up from her computer.

"Something's not right." G mumbled. "Can you ping her phone?" Nell pressed a few buttons before frowning.

"It's not online." She said.

"What does that mean?" He asked, leaning on the back of her chair.

"Either her battery died, or her phones broken." She replied, looking at him over her shoulder. "You don't think something's happened, do you?"

"I don't know. Keep trying to find her." He said before walking out of the room. ' _Come on Evie. Where are you?'_

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

Alan watched Evie work on his watch with a concerned expression. She hadn't spoken a word since Richard and the Hood left and Alan was worried about her. He walked over and saw Fermat once again holding a torch over the watch for her. He sat down and smiled at his best friend, offering some comfort. Evie didn't acknowledge him, just kept working.

"Talk to me Evie." He said.

"About what Alan?" She snapped, putting the watch down and tools down. "About how I can't get this stupid watch to work because they're jamming signals? How I am the reason all of you are here? Or how I killed our mother." She was aware of the other boys watching and listening, but ignored them.

"I know how Mum died. Virgil told me everything that happened." He replied. "And I actually want to talk about how you're feeling."

"You don't know how I'm feeling right now. You don't understand." She said, looking at her hands.

"I want to understand." He said, making her look up at him. "How can I understand how you're feeling if you don't talk about it?" She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Imagine what it's like to be beaten. To be told that you deserve it because you killed your own mother. You want to run, to tell someone, but your little brothers were threatened. That's what I went through. It hurts and it kills a small part of you every day. You know that it's wrong, but you can't do anything. When Richard was put away, I was free. But all I could think of, was 'what if's. What if he got out? What if he came after me? What if he hurt you and Gordon? Even though I knew he was in jail, I was constantly looking over my shoulder. I was convinced that he was in every shadow, around every corner. It's haunted me for 9 years. And then I found out that he escaped and I was terrified. Terrified for my brothers, knowing that you'd get hurt." She looked at her youngest brother and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"Because I pushed it to the back of my mind. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Those feelings were always there, but I repressed them." She looked back at the floor, biting her lip. "Then I met someone. I knew I loved him right away, but whenever we were together, I kept thinking 'what if he hurts me too?' That was when I realised that Richard didn't just abuse me and put me in the hospital, he took away my happiness and my chance at a relationship." She sighed and looked at all of the boys watching her. "I'm sorry I brought you all into this. It seems to be a personal vendetta against me."

"What did you do to the Hood?" Someone asked, making Alan and Fermat laugh.

"I stopped him robbing the Bank of London with the mole, kicked him in his crowned jewels and shot him in the leg." She said with a small smile.

"So, who's this guy you met?" Alan asked with a smirk.

"Now that, little brother, is where the sharing ends." She laughed, pulling him into a hug.

"What a heart-warming scene." Their heads snapped up to see Richard leaning against the door frame. Everyone stood up and Evie walked right up to the door, grabbing the bars. "And that speech! Really, bravo."

"Listen up Richard. I am going to get out of here and I swear to god, when I do, I'm going to send you straight to hell!" She snapped.

"Ooh! Big talk from Female Thunder." He laughed, stepping towards the cell.

"You really don't know why we gave her that nickname, do you?" Alan commented, walking over to his sister with Fermat.

"Because she's the only female Thunderbird." Richard said with a shrug.

"Well, there is that." Alan said with a smile.

"And s-she's a force t-to be reckoned with w-when s-she's a-a-a-pissed off." Fermat finished.

"Hah. I broke her once, I can do it again." Richard laughed, making Evie's hand curl into a fist.

"Maybe. But do you know what's different now?" She asked as he glared at her. "I'm a federal agent who can kill you in over 50 different ways and leave no evidence." She let herself smirk as she saw him squirm.

"Well, do you know what hasn't changed?" He asked, walking up to the cell and looking her in the eye. "Your weakness. You would do anything to protect your family, and that makes you weak." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What do we do now?" One of the boys asked. Evie smiled and looked at all of them.

"We get out of here." She said, sharing a look with Alan.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Dad! I found something!" Virgil yelled as he ran into Jeff's office.

"You?" John's voice asked from the laptop in his hands.

"Ok. We." Virgil amended, putting the laptop down so Jeff could see John sat in his chair on Thunderbird 5. "I found a memory stick in Evie's room, but it's encrypted, so John helped me get in, and look what we found." He pulled up some files and what Jeff saw shocked him.

"The Hood not only owns a submarine, but he also owns various warehouses, a ship and a cargo plane." John said.

"Why didn't she look into any of these?" Jeff asked.

"She did, but all she could link them to was various terrorist and criminal activities. I found a cloud account she has that I can't access. What I did manage to find out, was that all the information in that cloud account is due to be sent to a secure email at 6am in LA. It's a failsafe. So if she doesn't cancel it every day, then it sends all the files to the email for someone to see." John said.

"Who's the email belong to?" Jeff asked.

"Don't know. It's a secure account with no registered name." Virgil said. He looked at the clock and sighed. "That email is being sent. Now."

In Los Angeles, G Callen was pacing the bullpen. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what. He had stayed at Ops all night, using the laptop Evie left behind to see if he could find any information on there. As the clock hit 6am, his own laptop chimed, signalling an incoming email. He frowned as he saw that it was from a secure account with no registered name and giving him no way to reply.

 _G._

 _If you are reading this, then something has happened to me within the last 24 hours. In the files attached, is all of the information I have on the Hood. I didn't give it you before because some of the information connects him to various terrorist activities and Granger would make us take down the terrorists and that would have tipped off the Hood. I can't risk him knowing I have this information._

 _I made this failsafe just after Alan was taken. I'm sure that all of this has something to do with me and my past, but that is a link I am rather reluctant to make. There is a connection I'm missing, but I don't know what. Have Eric and Nell review all of the information and see what they can find, but don't tell anyone outside of your team and Hetty. You are the only people outside of my family that I can trust right now._

 _E.T._

G looked through the files, shocked to see how many terrorist activities Evie had linked the Hood to. He looked up as he heard Eric and Nell walk into the building and called them over, motioning for them to look at the files.

"This information can put the Hood in jail for 4 life sentences. How did you get all this?" Nell asked, looking up at him shocked.

"Evie found it. It was a failsafe that if something happened to her, all this information is sent to me." He replied. "She thought that the boys from Wharton's being kidnapped had something to do with her and she knew something would happen."

"He could use the plane to transport the kids, but the only other place he could hide all the kids in is the submarine, and it says here that International Rescue dismantled it after the Hood tried to steal their technology." Eric said before looking up. "How would she know that?"

"Because she is a good agent." G replied. "I'll send the files to you. Let me know if you find anything from them. But don't tell anyone else about this. Evie said that we're the only people outside her family she can trust." The two ran up the stairs and G leaned back into his chair, looking at the email with a small smile on his face. "Oh Evie. You are a force to be reckoned with."

 **Another chapter done! I had to put in that scene with Evie and Alan. It was surprisingly easy to write.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

Never free of the past

Chapter 10

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Bradley asked as the boys watched Evie pull a pin out of the heel of her boot. She unzipped her flight suit again, picking up her tools.

"I was brought here in a cargo plane. I'm guessing you were too?" They nodded as she put her tools and Alan's watch into her shorts pocket before zipping the flight suit back up again. "That means we're somewhere remote and inaccessible to cars. I was in the plane for an hour and a half, so that narrows down our location due to the top speed of the plane."

"How do you know all this?" Jake asked as she knelt by the door with the pin in hand.

"Like I said. I'm a federal agent." She replied, picking the lock and opening the door quickly. "Right. Follow me and watch your step. We don't know how many of them there are." They crept up the stairs behind Evie with Fermat bringing up the rear. They slowly walked through the corridors, hugging the walls, before finding the exit and getting outside. They crouched behind a small wall and Evie and Alan poked their heads up to see the plane, along with the guards.

"I count 6 guards, all armed with semi-automatics." Evie said. "Looks like the planes been fuelled and is ready to go. That must mean they're planning on moving to another location."

"What makes you say that?" Alan asked.

"The oil spill on the floor. That and keeping us in one location for a long period of time is just plain stupid." She replied. "Ok. I need everyone to run for the plane on my signal."

"W-what are you g-going to d-d-do?" Fermat asked.

"I'm going to distract the guards." She replied, making Alan freeze.

"What? No!" He hissed. "You'll never make it back."

"Alan, I promised Dad I'd get you back. I can distract the guards while you get everyone out of here." She said, seeing his worry and reluctance. "I'll be fine."

"I won't leave you." He said, feeling tears behind his eyes. "We can't lose you again."

"You won't lose me. I can take care of myself." She grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "You're a Thunderbird. You have a duty to rescue those in danger. Now, you and Brains Jr need to fly the plane back to LA. Once there, I need you to contact NCIS special agent G Callen and get him and his team to be undercover security for Dad's fundraising event next week. I heard Mullian mention something about the event on the way here and Callen and his team are the only other people I trust right now." Alan nodded, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind. "Wait until the guards have their backs to you. Then run." She ran to the other side of the compound, keeping to the shadows. Alan watched as she made a loud bang, making the guards turn to face her. Alan motioned to the boys and they all ran across the tarmac to the plane. "I really hate when people kidnap me." Evie said as the guards ran towards her.

Alan managed to get everyone inside the plane without being noticed, but he could see his sister fighting the 6 guards, using anything she could get her hands on to help her. He had to rely on Fermat to bring him back into the present so that they could get into the cockpit. They quickly started the engines, only for the guards to realise what was happening and start shooting at them. _'Thank God this thing is bullet proof.'_ Alan thought as they sped up. Just as they took off, he locked eyes with his sister and felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Evie watched as the plane took off and held her hands up in surrender with a smile. The guards grabbed her arms and held them behind her back as the Hood and Richard ran out, just in time to see the plane disappear over the horizon. The guards pulled Evie in front of Richard and waited, unsure of what to do.

"You were right." She said as Richard looked at her, his anger evident on his face. "I will do anything to protect my family. Now Alan's safe. You can't hurt me."

"We'll see about that." He snapped, his anger rising even more at the smirk on Evie's face. "Get her back to the cell. And this time, don't let her escape!" He yelled as he and the Hood stormed back into the warehouse. Evie let the guards take her back to the cell, happy in the thought that her youngest brother was safe.

Alan tightened his grip on the controls as he heard the boys cheering behind him. How would he face his family now? How could he look at them, knowing that he couldn't save his sister?

"A-Alan. Y-you hear what E-E-E-your sister said. S-she'll be f-f-fine." Fermat said.

"Why did I agree to leave her there? How could I agree?" He asked, his eyes watering.

"You had no ch-ch-ch-option." He replied, looking at his best friend. "You need t-to c-call J-J-J-your brother."

Alan sighed and grabbed the headset. The other boys already knew about International Rescue, so why not contact them. "Calling International Rescue, come in International Rescue." Alan waited for a reply for a few moments. "Space Case. I know you're there!"

"Al-I mean, Speed!" John's voice rang out, making Alan flinch from the volume of his voice. "Where are you?"

"In a plane with Brains Jr and the boys from Wharton's. They know by the way. It was a little obvious when Female Thunder turned up with no helmet." Alan said.

"Is she with you?" He asked.

"No. She stayed so that we could get out." He said, sharing a sad look with Fermat. "We're heading to Los Angeles. Can you call the LAPD and get them to ring the parents? And let Red Arrow know."

"FAB. I'll let them know." John replied. Alan could hear the sadness in his voice and knew why it was there.

"Hey Space Case." He said before John could cut the call. "I'm sorry about Female Thunder. There was nothing I could do."

"It's not your fault Speed. We all know what she's like once she's made up her mind." John replied before Alan took the headphones off with a sigh.

"Let's get to LA." He said, pushing the plane faster.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"G!" Nell yelled as she ran down the stairs, making the 4 agents look up at her. "We found the plane."

"Where?" G asked as they all stood up.

"Heading to a private airport here in LA! Address is on your phones." She said before they all ran out to the cars, pulling bullet proof vests on as they went. They pulled up at the airport and jumped out of the cars, seeing the plane taxi to a stop on the tarmac. They drew their weapons as the door began to open, only to be faced with the shocked face of Alan Tracy. They sighed, putting their guns away and helping the kids out of plane. G pulled Alan to one side as Sam, Kensi and Deeks made arrangements to get the kids to the nearest hotel.

"Where's your sister? Was she with you?" G asked, making Alan's eyes widen.

"She caused the distraction that let us get away." He said, making G sigh. "Are you special agent G Callen?"

"Yes. Why?" He asked, seeing Alan's calculating gaze.

"Got any ID?" G frowned, but pulled out his ID anyway. "Sorry, I had to check. Evie said that you and your team are the only people outside of our family she can trust. She said that she needs you and your team to be undercover security for our Dad's fundraising event next week." G looked confused at the request.

"Did she say why?" He asked.

"Only that she trusts you. And that's good enough for me." He replied, knowing that if his sister trusted the man in front of him, then he could trust him as well.

"Ok. Come on, let's get to the hotel. Your Dad's probably on his way." They walked over to the bus that had arrived to take the kids to the hotel and jumped in. The drive was quick and soon they were walking into a large ballroom to see some parents already there. Fermat and Alan found some seats at the back of the room, knowing they'd have to wait for a bit. Tracy one, their fastest plane after the 'birds, would take an hour and 15 minutes to get to LA. They were talking quietly about what happened when G walked over, a smile on his face.

"So, all the other boys are saying that it was you who got them out." He said, making Alan drop his head.

"No. Evie got us out. All we did was fly." He said, looking at the ground and ignoring the hand Fermat placed on his arm.

"I've got a question for you two." G said, making Alan's head lift up in confusion. "Can you find where you were on a map? If we get there we may be able to get Evie back."

"There's no point. They're not stupid. They'll change location as soon as they can. Evie will be gone by the time you get there." He replied.

"Mr Tracy." The boys saw the tiny Henrietta Lange walking up to them. "I understand your worries, but we need to check it out."

"You're wasting your time. They won't be there." He said again, looking at the small woman in front of him.

"You are more like your sister than you think." She said, making his brow furrow. "She too would convince us to look somewhere else. And she wouldn't give up on someone. But we need to check it out in case she left us any clues." Alan sighed and wrote down how long it took them to get to LA and what direction they came from. G and Hetty walked away to talk to Sam, Kensi and Deeks. Jake walked over to the two boys and stood nervously in front of them, wringing his hands.

"Umm… I'm sorry for what I said about your sister before. She really is stronger than anyone gives her credit for." He said, giving Alan a small smile. "I'm sorry you had to leave her. But if she's anything like what you say, she'll find her own way out."

"Thanks Jake." Alan replied before Jake walked away, going back over to his family. Alan turned back to his friend, just as the door burst open to reveal two very familiar faces.

"Alan! Fermat!" Jeff and Brains shouted as they ran over to their kids.

"Dad!" Alan yelled, throwing his arms around his Dad's waist and burying his head in his chest. For the first time since he had been taken, he felt safe.

"Did Evie get out?" Jeff asked, holding his youngest child at arm's length. Alan bowed his head, barley aware of Fermat and Brains next to them.

"No. She created a distraction so that we could get out. She wouldn't come with us." He said. "Didn't John tell you?"

"All he said was that you were on your way to LA in a stolen plane." Jeff replied.

"It doesn't count as stealing if it saves your life." Alan muttered, just loud enough for Jeff to hear. "Umm…. Dad, they know about IR."

"Who know?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Our class. It was kind of obvious when Evie turned up with no helmet." He said, repeating the words he said to John earlier. "I'm sorry about Evie. I should have tried harder to get her to come with us."

"Alan, you know your sister almost as well as you know yourself. If she had to choose between saving herself and saving others, she would sacrifice herself in a heartbeat. Especially if it means saving her brother." Jeff said, looking his son in the eyes.

"She didn't have to save me! I can take care of myself! I should have stayed and protected her from Richard!" Alan said, making Jeff stiffen.

"Richard?" He asked, making Alan realise what he said.

"He's working with the Hood." He whispered. "He tortured Evie in front of us."

"S-she wouldn't t-tell him a-anything, M-Mr Tracy." Fermat said. "N-not even w-when the Hood used his p-p-p-gift of us."

"But I think she found a way to block his powers." Alan said. "One minute we were all in pain, then it stopped and the Hood just looked confused and angry."

"Ok. Let's get back to the Island. We can use our own resources to find her." Jeff said, leading the boys out of the room.

G Callen watched as the 4 walked out of the room, his eyes slightly narrowed. "They're hiding something." He said to Sam. "Something that Evie's in on."

"What are you going to do? Stick them in the boat shed and force them to tell you?" Sam asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"No! But I am going to find out." He said.

"G." Kensi said as she and Deeks walked over. "Plane's ready to go."

"The quicker we get there, the less chance they have to move Evie." Deeks continued. They walked towards the cars to get to the airport. G made himself a promise as they drove that one way or another, he would find out what it was Evie and her family are hiding.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Federal agent!" Sam yelled as the 4 agents burst the front door to the warehouse open. They cleared room after room, making sure not to leave any corner unchecked, finding nothing but rats.

"Hey, check this out." Deeks said, moving a wooden board to reveal a stairwell at the end of a large room. The 4 slowly crept down the stairs, being careful not to make a sound. They opened the door at the end of the stairs, Kensi flicking the light switch next to her. The room lit up and all of the agents froze at what they saw.

"What the hell?" Deeks murmured as G walked into the room. A large cell took up nearly all of the room, and there was a small patch of dried blood close to the door. G walked into the cell, bending down to pick up the gold, heart shaped locket that lay on the floor. He turned it over and saw the inscription that read, _E.J.T. Our little surprise._

"Evie." He whispered, looking at the flowered pattern he had seen so many time on the front of the locket. "She was here."

"Question is, where is she now?" Kensi asked. G walked over to the stone wall at the back of the cell and saw something carved into the stone.

"Water." He read, recognising Evie's handwriting straight away. "What does it mean?"

"She's trying to tell us something." Sam said, looking at the word and glancing around the room. "But what?"

"Where they took her?" Deeks asked.

"No. They wouldn't let her know before they took her. They'd know that she'd find a way to tell us." Sam replied. "I think I read a theory of hers that involved water." He mused.

"Maybe it's related to whatever her and her family are hiding." G said. He was going to find out what they were hiding, one way or another.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Enough." The Hood ordered, making Richard move away from the battered and bruised Evie, dropping the metal pole he found which had brought on a horrible case of Déjà vu. "Tell us the secrets of the Thunderbirds."

"Bite me." She snapped.

"Don't tempt me," Richard hissed, fire in his eyes.

"I told you before. Do whatever the hell you want to me. I won't tell you anything." She snapped, getting to her feet.

"Then I will shoot the Thunderbirds out of the sky." The Hood hissed, making her laugh.

"You can't shoot a Thunderbird out of the sky. After your attack on my brother, thank you so much for that, I updated our security for every one of the 'birds. No bullet, or even a missile, can get close to a 'bird." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is going nowhere." Richard said, starting to walk away.

"You will tell me what I want to know. I'll make sure of it." The Hood said, starting to follow me.

"I repeat. Bite me. I will die before I tell you anything, so you may as well just give up." She said, watching as the door slammed shut and was locked. She looked down at the chain that held her ankle to the wall and sighed. She had 5 feet of room to move before the chain pulled her back. She flicked her fringe out of her face and sat down, trying to calm herself down. She hoped that G had found her message and figured out what it meant before her Dad's fundraiser. She knew that the Hood was planning something, she just didn't know what it was. All that she knew, was that it wouldn't be good.

 **Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I've just started a new college course and am working overtime at work. I barley have time to do my college work, let alone write! I will try to update more, but I can't promise anything unfortunately.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

Never free of the past

Chapter 11

Jeff walked into the main room of the apartment the Tracy's had at the top of Tracy towers, the sky liner that housed Tracy Industries in New York, to see all his son's wearing their suits, trying to tie their bow ties.

"Why do we have to be here?" Gordon asked as Jeff tied the bow ties for them. "We need to be looking for Evie, not playing dress up."

"Gordon, I want to find Evie more than anything. But she wanted G Callen and his team to be at the fundraiser tonight for a reason." Jeff said.

"But what if that reason is because the Hood and Richard are going to try and take one of us? She's not going to tell them anything and they know it, so they'll have to get to one of us." Virgil said.

"Virgil, you know Evie better than anyone, maybe even better than she knows herself. If she thought there was any danger to us being there tonight, she would have told Alan to keep us away, or find a way to get a message to us." Jeff put his hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Now come on, we have to get down there." They got in the lift and went down to the 3rd floor with the large ballroom, built for occasions like this. Scott and Gordon immediately went to the bar, Alan went to try and flirt to get a drink and Virgil and John stood in one corner, watching their youngest brother and quietly talking.

Jeff started mingling with guests, all the while wishing he had his daughter by his side. Anyone who didn't know the Tracy patriarch as well as the Tracy Island residents do would not see the way his smile didn't reach his eyes and the way he kept glancing around, waiting for something to happen.

"Jeff Tracy." Jeff turned to see Angela Brown, a woman he hadn't seen in 9 years, stood behind him with a smile. "Long time no see."

"Officer Angela Brown. It's good to see you again." He said, smiling as best as he could.

"Actually, it's detective now." She smiled, pretending she didn't see how his eyes shot around the room ever second.

"Congratulations." He said. "How's your husband?"

"He's good, we have 2 kids of our own now. I will never be able to thank your kids enough for what they did for us. If they didn't meddle, we might not be together. And speaking of your kids, where's Evelyn? I haven't seen her." She asked, a small frown on her face.

"Uh, yeah." He said, glancing around the room again, seeing G Callen and his team around the room, Deeks talking to Gordon and Kensi stopping Alan from getting any drinks. "She's-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the door banged open and the Hood walked in, followed by Transome and 10 armed guards. The Tracy sons all moved closer to their father, John having to grab Scott's arm to keep him in place. Jeff saw G, Kensi, Deeks and Sam put their hands on their gun, forgetting all about Angela and locking eyes with the Hood.

"Jeff." The Hood said, stepping into the middle of the room. Jeff stepped towards him, his sons on his heels. "What a lovely gathering this is. I was very disappointed I didn't receive an invite."

"What do you want Hood?" Jeff asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It seems you have forgotten your manners since the last time we met." He taunted. "Never mind. I am here for information. You see, I've had a little trouble getting what I want since Alan decided to leave us." Scott and John pulled Alan further behind them, and for once, the youngest Tracy didn't argue.

"What makes you think I know what you want?" Jeff asked, playing dumb and being careful of the people in the room.

"Oh, I forgot. You have yet to tell the world of your… extracurricular activities." He said. "Mullian, if you would like to escort our guest and Richard in." Jeff felt his heart drop when Richard Smith walked in, followed by Evie, still wearing her flight suit, with her hands bound in front of her body and Mullian pushing her with a hand on her arm. Her hair was falling out of its bun and the once white flight suit covered in blood and dirt. She was forced to her knees and looked up to see the angry and worried faces of her family. She looked around her and saw the shocked faces of her Dad's employees, but the thing that stood out was the look of utter betrayal and shock on G Callen's face. She looked back at the Hood as he began to talk, not able to look at G any longer.

"You see, I have been trying to get Evelyn here to tell me everything about International Rescue, but she just won't talk!" The Hood said, looking at the woman on her knees. "And now, either you tell me, or I hurt your daughter."

"He's not going to tell you anything." Evie said, making everyone look at her. "All of us would rather die than tell you anything."

"You seem to be forgetting Evelyn, that I know your weakness." Richard said, stepping in front of her. "I can make you talk."

"And how's that been working out for you?" She asked, making him glare before she sighed. "You see, you have it messed up. My family are not my weakness, they are my strength. They are what keeps me going. And yes, I will do anything to protect them, but that includes not telling you a single thing as that is the only way I know they are safe! And if you even think of hurting them, I will not let you live to see the next second!"

"Suit yourself." He said, nodding to the Hood, who turned to face the Tracys.

"Did you ever figure out why your powers don't work on me?" She asked, making him turn to look at her with a scowl. "Because I did. Water. Your powers don't work on or through water."

"I told you. You will tell me what I want." He hissed, stepping closer to her.

"And I told you to bite me." She snapped. Virgil had to elbow Gordon to stop him from laughing. Evie was just too predictable. She saw G move around the room until he was at her right, spare gun in hand.

"Enough. Just do it." Richard snapped.

"You still don't get it, do you?" She laughed. "I am not going to tell you anything, so you might as well just give up."

"You will tell me. I broke you 9 years ago I can do it again." He hissed.

"Do me a favour." She snapped as G crouched down, glad no one was looking at him. "Shut up." He slid the gun across the room and into her waiting hands. She shot the Hood and Mullian before the guards realised what happened. Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Angela started taking out the guards while G cut the rope on Evie's wrists. She shot a guard that came at her before seeing Richard trying to get out of the door and ran to intercept him. She stood in his way and pointed her gun at him, only for him to knock it out of her hand and across the floor. He threw punches which she blocked. She kicked his torso, knocking the wind out of him and grabbed his head, smacking it on her knee. As she went to grab her gun, he grabbed her neck from behind, pulling her close and tightening his grip.

"I told you. You can't escape me. And now, no one can save you." No one saw as he took a knife out of his pocket and plunge it into her back, just to the left of her spine. Her pain filled gasp was drowned by the various gun shots across the room. He threw her to the floor and walked away, grabbing a gun as he went.

Jeff had pulled his sons to the back of the room, making sure Alan was out of danger, when he looked up, searching for his daughter when he saw Richard pick up a gun and stalk towards him.

"You!" He shouted, pointing the gun at Jeff. "You ruined everything!" A gun shot sounded, making the Tracy's freeze. They watched as Richard fell to the floor, the gunshot wound in his head the cause of his death, and they saw Evie stood behind him, gun raised and a pained expression on her face.

G was about to go over to her when he saw her fall to the floor, the blood stain on her back growing. "EVIE!" 7 voices shouted out. The Tracy's and G ran over, Virgil immediately going into what they called 'doctor mode'. "She's been stabbed. Call an ambulance." He ordered. G took his jacket off and pressed it to the wound, keeping the pressure applied.

"What happened?" Jeff asked, kneeling next to her head. He saw Virgil open the first aid kit Gordon had grabbed and started to treat his twin.

"Richard stabbed her." G said, looking at the body of the man he was referring to.

"Good job she shot him." Scott mumbled as Sam, Kensi and Deeks ran over. "Cause if she hadn't, I'd have killed him with my bare hands."

"Feel like strapping him to 3's boosters and sending him into space?" Alan said, earning a glare from Jeff.

"Ambulance is on its way." Deeks said, looking down at the girl he considered a friend.

"We made sure that no one here would say anything about… your other business." Kensi said, still in shock that the Tracy's were the Thunderbirds. "Since they all work for you anyway, we said that it would get written into their contract. They said they wouldn't say anything because the storm would hit, or something like that." John and Gordon shared knowing looks at that statement.

"They mean Evie. She made a bit of an impression on them." John said, looking down at the only female Tracy and thought the same thing as his whole family. They couldn't lose her.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

The next day, Jeff was found at his daughter's bedside in the uncomfortable chair the hospital provided, thankful that the doctors who treated Evie were IR agents. She was still unconscious from the blood loss and anaesthesia that was injected into her earlier. The doctors said that the knife missed all vital organs, but she would always have a scar. He looked up as the door to the private room opened and saw Angela walk in, a small smile on her face.

"So," She started, sitting in the chair next to him. "Someone who can assist in any emergency around the world. I should have known you'd be behind it."

"Yeah. I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't have bothered." He replied, looking back at Evie. "International Rescue is causing more harm to my family than anything. I drove Evie away 4 years ago, the Hood attacked and nearly killed all of my children, my daughter and youngest son were kidnapped for information and now she is lying in a hospital bed."

"That may be true, but just think about all of the good you have done. You've saved countless lives and with no thought of a reward, or even payment. You do whatever you can to save people without thinking about your own safety." She said, thinking back to 9 years ago, when she was sat at the same girl's bedside, except she was now a grown woman. "Jeff, what you and your family have done is better than anyone could imagine! You have all been through so much, but you get through it because you have each other."

"What did the doctors say about The Hood and Mullian?" Jeff asked, looking at her for the first time since she had sat down. Jeff saw the happiness in her eyes and saw the way she held herself with confidence.

"Both dead. They said it was the blood loss that killed them, not the actual bullet. Richard, on the other hand, was dead before he hit the ground. One shot to his head. Not an easy shot to make with a stab wound." She said with a small smile.

"Nice to know I'm still a good shot." Evie groaned, making the 2 look at her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Jeff asked, standing up and holding her hand.

"Like Virge got pissed off and landed 2 on me." She said, looking around. "Am I in hospital again?"

"Yes you are. Richard stabbed you and then you shot him in the head, cudos to that by the way." Angela said, making Evie's eyes widen slightly.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" She asked, Jeff helping her sit up.

"Well, I was supposed to be attending your Dad's fundraiser, but there was a change of plans." She replied with a small smile. "By the way, you are going to have to tell me where you found those agents. I could do with guys like that." Evie looked up at Jeff with wide eyes as she recalled the betrayed look on G's face.

"Where's G?" She asked him

"He and his team went back to LA." Jeff replied, seeing how her face fell. "You really like him, don't you?"

"I think I love him." She whispered. "I really messed up. He probably hates me now."

"Evie, he doesn't hate you! Just give him time to think things through." He replied, kissing her head. "I'm going to talk to the doctors about letting you leave. Virgil can look after you." He left the room with Angela and talked to her for a minute, convincing her to become an IR agent. He talked the doctor into letting Evie go home and was about to walk back into her room when 2 of his sons walked around the corner.

"Hi Dad." Gordon said as he and Virgil walked up to him, pushing an empty wheelchair.

"Hi boys. Everything ready?" Jeff asked.

"Onaha is whipping our brothers into shape as we speak." Virgil replied, a smirk on his face. "Oh, and Brains is temporarily removing Evie's access from the system in the infirmary so that she can't get out before I say."

"You know she's not going to be happy about that." Jeff laughed, seeing Gordon's smirk.

"That's why we got Brains to do it." Gordon said. "She won't kill him." They walked into Evie's room with huge smiles. "Someone call for an ambulance to a tropical paradise?"

"I did. Looks like I'll have to settle for two idiots who think they can fly a plane." She replied with a smirk.

"I am deeply hurt by that! I might have to strap you to the wing of the plane. I hear it makes a good stretcher." Gordon replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You're too scared of what I would do to your precious pool to even attempt it." She replied with a laugh. "So, is Smother Hen waiting with a stretcher and handcuffs?"

"You know him too well!" Virgil laughed, pulling the wheelchair close to the bed and helping her sit. "Get in." The look she gave him made him want to run all the way back to the Island.

"You're kidding me." She hissed, looking at the wheelchair like she wanted it to burst into flames. Which she did.

"Evie, you were stabbed less than 24 hours ago! You can't even walk yet!" Virgil replied.

"I can walk just fine!" She protested, hopping off the bed, only for her legs to crumple under her, making her fall into Gordon's waiting arms.

"You were saying?" He laughed, getting her into the wheelchair and ignoring her glare.

"Evelyn. Listen to what Virgil says, and for God's sake, don't shoot Scott!" Jeff said, wheeling her into the car park, glad that she kept a change of clothes in Tracy towers.

"No promises there Dad." She replied. Playing with the locket G had returned to her father. She would have to be patient and talk to G when Virgil let her out of the infirmary. Whenever that may be.

 **Here you are. On time for once.**

 **To reply to a review from a guest, Evie's powers are explained in my previous stories, The Beginning and Tracy Sister. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Emma**


	12. Chapter 12

Never free of the past

Chapter 12

"Evelyn, I brought you some chicken." Onaha said as she walked into the infirmary, seeing the girl she considered a daughter laying on the bed with her laptop on her lap.

"Virgil finally letting me have solid food again?" She asked with a laugh, closing her laptop and moving it off her lap. Evie had been back on the Island for 3 days and Virgil had not let her eat anything other than soup. Scott had been banned from the infirmary 2 hours after Virgil had gotten Evie settled in the bed because Evie had tried to shoot him.

"I have to admit, I think your brother is taking some unnecessary precautions." Onaha replied, putting the tray on Evie's lap.

"That's the understatement of the year." She laughed. "Thanks Onaha."

"You're welcome sweetie." She smiled. "By the way, I convinced Virgil that if you can keep the food down, you can go outside later tonight."

"How'd you win that one?" Evie asked, taking a bite of the delicious chicken.

"I told him that if he didn't let you out of the infirmary by sundown, he would be on kitchen duty for a month!" She laughed, making Evie laugh as well.

"That is an empty threat and you know it! There is no way that you would let any of my brothers in the kitchen if your life depended on it." She replied.

"Lucky for you, Virgil didn't realise that." She laughed, walking towards the door to start dinner for the rest of the Tracys.

"Onaha, can I ask you something?" Evie asked, moving the tray to the bedside table and looking down at her hands.

"Of course you can." She replied, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"What would you do if the guy you liked hated you because you kept half of your life a secret from him?" She asked, looking down at her hands.

"This is about that agent, isn't it?" Onaha asked, making Evie's head snap up. "Virgil told me about him. What's his name?"

"G. I really like him, but I kept half of my life a secret from him! And when he found out, he just left!" She sighed and looked up at the Malaysian woman. "I thought he would understand why I didn't tell him since he follows the same security protocols with NCIS. He hates me and I don't know what to do about it!"

"Men get confused very easily, sweetie. He's probably just trying to figure out how he feels before he talks to you." Onaha said, holding her hands and giving her a small smile.

"What do I do Onaha? I feel like he is the only person outside of the family I can really be myself with." She said, tears springing to her eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked, making Evie freeze.

"I think I do." She whispered.

"Then go to him." Her head snapped up and she stared at Onaha with wide eyes. "Talk to him. Let him know that you kept the secret, not because you wanted to, but because you had to." She got up and walked to the door before pausing and turning around to face Evie. "I'll send Virgil to bed after dinner and tell him that I will look after you." She winked before closing the door. Evie quickly ate what was on the tray and waited for Virgil to give her some meds before the rescue alarm went off. When the sounds of the 'birds engines had disappeared and she knew no one would see her, she climbed out of the bed, pulling on the clothes that were sat on the chair and left the house, quickly making her way to the beach and diving into the water, swimming to LA as fast as she could.

She found a small, deserted harbour and pulled herself out of the water, quickly drying and walking to the exit, trying to ignore the dull throbbing in her back. She found a grassy park and was about to call a taxi, when she saw 4 familiar faces, obviously looking for someone. She watched as they spotted their man and he ran, straight towards Evie. She pulled her gun out of her boot and pointed it at him, making him freeze when he saw her.

G looked up from his frozen suspect to see Evie stood in front of him with her gun drawn. Kensi and Deeks grabbed the guy, giving Evie a small smile as they walked towards the car with Sam following them.

"What are you doing here?" G asked, not seeing how her face fell.

"I thought you'd be thankful I stopped your suspect." She snapped before softening her expression. "We need to talk."

"About what? How you lied to me?" He accused.

"I never lied to you!" She said, feeling her heart slowly breaking.

"A lie of omission is still a lie." He snapped. "I don't know if I can trust another word that comes out of your mouth! You know everything that I know about myself, but you still hid half of your life from me!"

"I thought you of all people would understand why I couldn't tell you!" She said, her voice slightly raised. "I wanted to tell you, but the whole issue with the Hood is exactly why I couldn't say anything! We have protocols that we need to follow!"

"And you think that makes me feel better? You think that fixes everything?" He asked, slightly too loud, making some bystanders pause to watch the argument.

"Of course I don't! I thought you would understand! Please, let me explain!" She begged, feeling tears brew behind her eyes.

"I can't deal with this. I'm done!" He said, turning and walking towards his car.

"G!" She shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll keep your precious secret." He said before climbing into the car and driving away. She watched it go with wide eyes, tears falling down her face. She slowly walked back to the harbour, aware of people watching her as she silently cried. She made sure no one was watching and dove into the water, swimming back to the Island slower than when she swam to LA. She dragged herself onto the rocks next to the beach, drying and slowly walking back to the villa, her arms wrapped around her torso. She didn't realise how dark it was becoming until it started to rain, making her fall to the floor as her tail appeared. She looked up at the sky, seeing the storm that obviously had no intentions of passing soon. She put her head on her hands and cried herself to sleep.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Come on Scott! The waves are wicked today!" Gordon exclaimed as the two walked off the beach, surfboards tucked under their arms.

"Gordo! I wanted to see Evie this morning!" Scott whined, falling in step with his younger brother as they walked towards the beach.

"First, Smother Hen, you have been banned from the infirmary, and even if you go in there, Evie will either shoot you, or blast you out of the room with water." He laughed.

"Very funny Gordo." He replied. "Hey, what's that?" Thy looked at the still form in the middle of the path before realising what, or who, it was. "EVIE!" They yelled together, dropping the surfboards and running to their sister, careful not to stand on her tail. "She's out cold. Call Virgil and get him to the infirmary now!" Scott ordered, checking her pulse. He grabbed a surfboard to use as a stretcher and rolled her on, freezing when he saw the tear stains on her face.

"Has she been crying?" Gordon asked in shock. Scott didn't answer. Together, they lifted the surfboard and carried their sister back to the house, careful not to jolt her too much.

"Get her on the bed." Virgil ordered as they entered the infirmary. They quickly did as they were asked as Virgil grabbed some towels and a hair dryer. "Get her dry. I can't check her injuries until the tails gone."

"What's going on?" Alan asked from the door, staring at his sister with wide eyes.

"Allie, help us get her dry." Virgil said, throwing the youngest Tracy a towel.

"What happened to her?" He asked, moving into the room.

"Gordon and I found her on the path to the beach, unconscious. I think she was out in the storm." Scott said, squeezing Alan's shoulder. "She'll be alright Allie." They quickly got her dry and helped Virgil turn her over so he could check the stitches on her back.

"She bust her stitches." He sighed. "At least the cut is mostly healed. It doesn't need more stitches, only a bandage." He grabbed what he needed and quickly put a bandage over the cut, which they all knew was going to leave a scar. "I think she's got mild hypothermia. I'll get some tests done."

"I'll go get Dad." Gordon said as he and Scott left the room. Virgil muttered that he was going to get Brains and left Alan alone with his unconscious sister. He sat down next to the bed and held her hand, looking up to see her eyes open.

"Alan?" She muttered, her voice breaking.

"Hey sis. What happened yesterday?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered. Virgil and Brains walked back in then and started to do various tests when Jeff ran into the room, looking scared and frantic. Alan left the room, going to find Tintin to see if she knew what Evie was so upset about.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"You walked away?" Kensi asked, completely stunned.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" G asked from his desk. He had just told his team what had happened the previous day with Evie, and they weren't impressed with how he handled it.

"TALK TO HER!" They yelled at the same time, like it was an obvious answer. Which it was.

"G, she was trying to explain to you, and you just walked away!" Sam exclaimed.

"What was there to explain? She lied to me! She obviously doesn't trust me enough to tell me." He said.

"It's not about trust G!" Deeks said, leaning on his desk. "It's security protocols. The same ones we have."

"If she wasn't an NCIS agent, would you have told her about your job?" Sam asked, causing his partner to frown.

"It's not the same thing." He said.

"Yes it is." Kensi said. "Her job requires secrecy to run as efficiently as it does. So does our job. She would have told you eventually, but she'd need her whole team to agree to it first."

"How do you know that?" He asked, thinking that she had talked to Evie at some point.

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out." She snapped, rolling her eyes.

"G." Sam said. "Fix it." G picked up his phone and dialled her number, sighing and dropping the phone.

"She's not answering." He sighed.

"Well what do you expect? She probably thinks you hate her." Kensi said, making his head snap up.

"I don't hate her! I couldn't hate her!" He said.

"Then let her know that." Deeks said. Before anyone could say anything else, Eric's shrill whistle signalled another case.

 **Here you go guys. I'm gonna wrap this story up soon I think. I have an idea for a sequel and some one-shots, but I need to figure out how to structure them first.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. They mean a lot.**

 **Emma**


	13. Chapter 13

The Beginning

Chapter 13

"Come on Virge! Let me go outside!" Evie whined, sat on the edge of the bed in the infirmary.

"After what happened last time you left? Not a chance." He replied, lifting her shirt to check on the scar on her back. The jagged scar was a faint pink colour now, but Virgil couldn't look at it without feeling guilty that he couldn't stop it from happening.

"It's not like I planned to get stranded in the jungle." She said.

"Maybe not, but you still disobeyed two direct orders." He replied, putting her shirt down and pulling his gloves off.

"What orders?" She asked, jumping off the bed and grabbing her shoes.

"Don't leave the house without supervision, and no swimming." He replied, picking up chart that sat on his desk.

"Ok, maybe I did disobey orders, but you've cleared me for field work, so I can leave the house!" She said with a smirk at his shocked look.

"How did you know I cleared you for field work?" He asked.

"You might want to make sure that I'm actually asleep before you talk to Dad about how worried you are about me." She replied with a small smile. "Virge, I'm fine. So please stop walking on eggshells around me."

"Sorry sis. You've just been so quiet since Scott and Gordon found you on the path. What happened?" He asked, leaving on his desk.

"I told you. I don't want to talk about it." She said, moving towards the door.

"Did you talk to G?" He asked, making her freeze with her hand on the door. "Come on Evie. Talk to me. I want to help you."

"You can't fix everything with ice cream and late night talks Virgil." She said before walking out of the infirmary. She walked straight to her room and stood out on the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out at the blue water. She sighed and closed her eyes, the light breeze teasing her hair as she relaxed.

"Evie?" She turned around and saw Jeff standing in the door frame of the French doors leading to her balcony. "Are you ready to explain why Scott and Gordon found you unconscious in the jungle a few days ago?"

"Not really." She said, turning back around and resting her forearms on the railing.

"Evie, you can't stay on the Island for the rest of your life." He said, walking forwards and leaning on the railing next to her. "You can't shut everyone out, sweetheart. You need to-" He was cut off by the klaxon sounding, signalling a rescue. "We'll finish this later." He said as they ran to his office. They entered the office at the same time as the boys and saw Brains had already transformed it into Command and Control with John on the screen. "What have we got John?"

"A building collapsed in LA. Approximately 30 people are trapped in the rubble." He said, pressing the necessary buttons to send all of the information to the main computer and the 'birds.

"Right. Evie, Alan, you're in 1 with Scott. Gordon, you and I are in 2 with Virgil." Jeff said as they walked over to their portraits. "Thunderbirds are go."

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Base from Thunderbird 1. We're at the danger zone. What's Thunderbird 2's ETA?" Alan asked as he watched Evie and Scott land the 'bird.

"FAB Thunderbird 1. Thunderbird 2 is 10 minutes behind you." Tintin replied from her seat at command and control.

"FAB." Alan replied as they left the 'bird.

"Oh, thank god you're here!" A rescue worker exclaimed as he ran over to them. "I'm Jordon."

"What's the situation?" Scott asked, ignoring the outstretched hand and looking at the smoking pile of rubble that once was a building.

"There are 10 people trapped in the parking garage. We managed to get 20 people out already and we have been told that there are 2 federal agents still unaccounted for." He replied. They stood in front of a table with a map of the building.

"Where are the agents?" Evie asked.

"They were in the basement, around here." Jordon replied, pointing to a circle already drawn on the map. "We've had no contact with them."

"What are you thinking?" Scott asked Evie.

"If Speed helps Red Arrow and Nemo get the people in the parking garage with the Mole, then Bug can set up a triage and help treat the injured. You and I can go get the agents." She said as Thunderbird 2 landed behind them. They walked towards the green 'bird and grabbed the equipment they needed before making their way to a hole in the rubble that lead to the basement.

"Thunderbird 5 from Female Thunder. Have you got thermal imaging of the rubble?" she asked into her earpiece as Scott set up the ropes.

"There is a fire in there somewhere. It's messing up the readings." John replied. "I've had word from the government. This building was due to be demolished in a month due to an unsafe structure."

"Then why were they still letting people in there?" Scott asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"No idea. Obviously someone thought it was a good idea to basically send people to their deaths." John replied, making Evie snort.

"You've been watching too much TV Space Case." She laughed as she hooked herself up to the ropes. She abseiled down the hole and waited for Scott to lower down the equipment. She saw a hand in the rubble and shouted to Scott as he abseiled down. They moved the rubble, only to find the man already dead, the rubble having landed on his head.

"We gotta move." He said, putting a hand on her arm, knowing full well it would take a while for them to forget that man's face. They grabbed the equipment and made their way through the rubble. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"A building fell on him." She replied, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He replied, watching her climb over some bricks. "What happened when we found you passed out in the jungle?"

"Now probably isn't the best time to discuss this." She said, not looking back.

"Then when is the best time?" He asked. "You don't talk to us when we're at base, and you won't talk here."

"I'll talk when I'm ready." She snapped. She heard a muffled sound and stopped, listening closely. She heard a bang and ran over to a large wall in the rubble. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"In here! My partner's got his leg stuck!" A familiar voice replied, but Evie didn't bother trying to figure out where she'd heard it before.

"Fly-Boy. Give me a hand with this wall." She said, shining her torch to see how they would get past it. "Move the wrong thing and the whole lot falls down."

"So like Jenga." Scott smirked.

"Exactly like Jenga." She muttered.

"I have the compact support beams. If we use them, we can use the laser cutters to create a hole big enough to fit through." He said, pulling what he needed out of the bags.

"Do it." They quickly got the beams in place and used the laser cutters to cut away bits of rock until they created a hole big enough to fit through. _'Good job Brains made everything compact.'_ Evie thought to herself as she climbed through the hole. She froze at the man she saw waiting for them, before leaving him with Scott and kneeling down next to the man with his leg trapped, taking a small bit of satisfaction as his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she got some stuff out of her medi-pack.

"Saving your life. Got a problem with that, G?"

 **Hehehe. I like being mean!**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Emma**


	14. Chapter 14

Never of the past

Chapter 14

"Nothing broken. Possible sprained ankle. Leg trapped and possible concussion." Evie listed off as she checked G's vitals, Scott doing the same to Sam. "You in any pain."

"Just my leg." G replied, never taking his eyes off her. "Take the helmet off."

"Hah. Not a chance." She said, placing a bandage over the cut on his head. "Fly-Boy, I need a hand moving this rubble."

"Can we talk?" G asked as Scott and Sam moved over, Scott pulling equipment out of his bag.

"I tried to talk. You walked away." She snapped, aware of her nosey brother listening.

"Why are you here?" He asked, making her look at him, glad of her helmet hiding the tears in her eyes.

"I'm doing my job. If you can't accept that, then tell me and I'll go." She said. Scott and Sam glanced between the two as the silence dragged on before Scott decided to intervene.

"Female Thunder, can you grab the beams? We can lift the rubble and pull him out without bringing the rest of it down on our heads." He said, happy that Evie did as he asked.

"Thunderbird 5 to Fly-Boy and Female Thunder." John said through their earpieces, sounding frantic.

"Go ahead Thunderbird 5." Evie answered.

"The fire department estimate 10 minutes before the fire reaches your location." He said, looking at the various screens in front of him.

"That explains the smoke." Scott commented.

"Just hurry up and get out of there before you get toasted!" John snapped.

"FAB." They both replied. "Beams in place. Ready to lift." Evie said as Scott moved behind G.

"Lift for no longer than 10 seconds or it'll all come down." He said, grabbing G under the arms. "On my count, 3…2…1…Lift." The second the rubble had lifted enough, Scott dragged G out and Evie let the rubble fall back before it caved in. She checked G's leg before sitting back on her heels.

"Leg's fine. Just bruised." She said, packing away the equipment quickly. "Let's get out of here. Fly-Boy, help him." She snapped, helping Sam through the hole before leading the way back.

"You walked away? Who does that?" Scott mumbled, putting his arm around G's shoulders and taking most of his weight as he helped him out.

"I wouldn't have walked away if she'd just told me." G replied, not liking the tone Scott was using, not that he knew which brother he was talking to.

"Did you ever think that she was going to tell you? The only reason she didn't was because she wanted our approval. That and Red Arrow would have requested a background check, which due to your job would have been virtually impossible." He snapped, helping G over a pile of rubble. They reached the ropes and saw Virgil, in his green lined flight suit, at the top of the hole, helping Sam out. Scott put a hand on G's shoulder as Virgil threw the harness back down. "She loves you. Don't hurt her." He said. Evie threw the harness to him before turning to sort out the equipment. Scott waited until G was near the top of the hole before turning to Evie. "What was that?"

"What?" She asked, not looking up.

"We are supposed to save everyone we can. No matter who they are!" He said.

"I did save him. Why don't you get your facts right before you start lecturing." She snapped, pulling a harness on and letting Virgil lift her out. She helped Gordon load most of the equipment onto Thunderbird 2 and watched Jeff talk to the rescue team leader, making sure it was clear for them to leave.

"Right, let's get going." He said as he got back to them. "Fly-Boy, take Speed back with you in 1. I want him to get some flight time, so let him pilot. Female Thunder, I want Bug to check your back."

"My back is fine." She protested.

"You could have caused the wound to open again." Virgil said.

"If I did there would be a blood stain on my back." She snapped. "I'm gonna grab the compact tools." She walked away before anyone could protest. She walked around to the back of the 'bird, where they left the compact tools.

"Hey!" She looked up to see G running towards her, slightly limping. "Can we talk?" He asked as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm busy." She said, picking up bag.

"Take the helmet off." He said, making her look up. "Please. No one will see." She sighed before pulling the helmet off, her hair falling over her shoulder in waves.

"Happy now?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was angry that you didn't tell me and I didn't stop to think of why you didn't tell me. I just thought you didn't trust me." He said.

"G, it had nothing to do with trust. It's protocol. I'm sorry if I upset you. I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me. You saw what happened with the Hood." She replied, looking down at her feet. G put his finger under her chin, lifting her head so she was looking at him.

"Evelyn Jane Tracy, you could never hurt me." He whispered before pulling her lips to his. She put her arms around his neck and he buried his hands in her hair, pulling her as close as he could. They jumped apart when they heard a cough and saw a man in a green lined flight suit looking at them. Virgil.

"Time to go." He said, his helmet hiding his smirk. "You might want to put your helmet back on." He stood there with his arms crossed as Evie put her helmet on and grabbed the bags, running to him. She turned and looked at G.

"Call me." She said before disappearing around the 'bird. She closed the pod and took her helmet back off, turning to see Virgil smirking at her, his helmet on the shelf at the side. "What?"

"Do you kiss all the boys we rescue?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." She replied, throwing a bag at him. "Make yourself useful and help me with these."

 **Here you go guys.**

 **Emma**


	15. Chapter 15

Never free of the past

Chapter 15

"Evie?" She looked up from where she was tinkering with the battery operated tools to see Jeff looking at her with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. "Would you care to explain why you were kissing that guy you rescued?"

"Virgil." She hissed, making him chuckle.

"So, everything's worked out between the two of you?" He asked, smiling when he saw her raised eyebrow. "Scott told me."

"Yeah. He understood why I didn't tell him, and it was him kissing me, not me kissing him." She replied, picking up her tools again.

"From the footage I saw from 2, it seemed to be a pretty mutual thing." He laughed, earning a glare.

"Dad, I want G and his team to stay here for a few days." She said, looking up at him. "I want everything out in the open."

"Everything? Even…" He trailed off, knowing she knew what he meant.

"Yes. Even that. I don't want to have any secrets." She said, smiling slightly and dropping her tools. "I think I love him, Dad."

"Call him. Tell him that he and his team are staying here for a week." He said with a smile. He turned to walk back to his office, before looking back at her. "Oh and Evie? No grandkids till you're married."

"DAD!" She yelled, blushing fiercely. He just laughed before walking out of her workshop. She finished what she was doing before running to her room, ignoring Gordon's remarks. It seems that Virgil had told everyone what happened between her and G, but she couldn't care less. She had a phone call to make.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

 _3 days later_

"Tracy 1 on final approach to Tracy Island." Scott said into his radio, before turning on the internal comms unit. "Please fasten your seatbelt and remove all weapons before you are on the receiving end of one of Gordon's pranks."

"Is he really as bad as they all say?" Deeks asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"If Evie's stories are anything to go by, then yes." Sam laughed.

The 4 agents watched out of the windows as Scott expertly landed the plane. They came to a stop before a cliff face and they all exited the plane, staring at the Island in awe.

"In the words of Lady Penelope." Evie said, making them spin to face her. "Welcome to paradise."

"This is Tracy Island?" Kensi asked, looking at the villa that had been built into the mountain.

"We prefer to call it home, but yes." She answered, giving G a quick kiss. "I'll give you a tour while Smother Hen puts the plane away. Oh, and Scott?"

"Yeah!" He shouted, sticking his head out of the plane door.

"Did you finish that report for Dad?" She asked, earning a frown.

"Which one?" He asked, making her roll her eyes.

"The Tracy Enterprises one you were supposed to give to him last week." She replied.

"No. Why?" He asked.

"You might want to avoid Dad until you've done it. He's looking for it since he needs it for his meeting tomorrow. You know, the one he's leaving the Island tonight for?" She said with raised eyebrows. The agents tried not to laugh at Scott's scared face.

"Shit." He hissed before running towards the house.

"What about the plane?" Kensi asked as they walked up the path.

"I'll get Gordon to do it. He owes me anyway." She replied as they walked onto the pool deck.

"You have 2 pools?" Deeks shouted, making Gordon stop his laps to see what was going on.

"Seriously? We live on our own private Island, and the fact that we have 2 pools shocks you?" Evie asked, raising her eyebrows before turning to look at her brother. "Hey Gordo, can you move Tracy 1 into the hanger so it doesn't get squished by 2 if we get a rescue?"

"Why can't Scott move it?" He asked, holding onto the side of the pool.

"Because he has to do that report for Dad." She replied. "Now move the plane before I paint 4 pink." He froze and stared at his sister with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't." He accused.

"Try me." She said. He jumped out of the pool and ran towards the tarmac, not bothering to put clothes or shoes on over his swim shorts.

"He doesn't seem as bad as you say." Sam said as they walked into the house.

"You haven't seen his pranks yet." She laughed. She gave them a quick tour of the house, introducing them to her brothers, the Kyrano's and the Hackenbackers, before they headed to the top floor.

"So, we've met every brother except one. Where's John?" G asked as they left the library.

"He's on Thunderbird 5. That's our space station. It's how we communicate and get our information when we're on rescues. He has got some of the most advance technology up there." She replied as they walked down the corridor.

"More advance that the Ops centre?" Deeks asked with a smirk.

"Let's put it this way, Eric and Nell would be in heaven up there." She laughed, using her hand print to open the door to Jeff's office. "Hey Dad."

"Hi Evie." He replied, looking up from his computer screen with a smile. "These must be the agents."

"What?" A voice rang out from the computer, making Evie smile. "Evie brings some friends home and suddenly I'm chopped liver?"

"Well that depends on whether you're going to own up to eating all of Onaha's chocolate cake, John." She replied with a smile as she dragged the agents around the desk and behind Jeff so John could see them. "This is G, Sam, Kensi and Deeks. Guys, that's John, and unless you are the Kyrano's, the Hackenbackers or a business associate, that's Jeff."

"Nice to meet you." Jeff replied, shaking their hands.

"Well, I'm going to go. Oh and Evie, you know when you, Alan and Scott come up tomorrow to fix the door, can you bring some chocolate?" John asked, smiling from his chair on Thunderbird 5.

"You ate it all already?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe." He replied before waving and ending the call.

"What's wrong with the door?" Jeff asked. He had been locked in the infirmary, forced to have his booster injections, when John had told them about the door on 5.

"The door from the control room to the corridor keeps sticking. He's got it permanently open until we get up there to fix it so he doesn't get locked out." She said, looking at the mural on the wall behind her. "Is it alright if I show them the silos?" She asked, looking back at Jeff with a smile.

"You taking them through the workshop or lifts?" He asked, making the agent's frown. They had only seen one door in Evie's workshop, and they hadn't seen any lifts.

"Lifts. It's more fun that way." She replied with a smirk. Jeff pushed a button under his desk and a hand scanner appeared. "You're gonna like this." Jeff placed his hand on the scanner and the agents stared in shock as the room seemed to spin. The desk disappeared beneath the floor and a blue, high tech one raised into its place. The circle of floor that the desk was on raised a little and the shutters on the windows closed. The mural of the Tracy family changed into portraits of them in their IR uniforms. They stared in silence as Evie pressed a button on the desk and a lift at the end of the room opened up, big enough for all of them to fit in. "Let's go."

"Am I dreaming?" Deeks asked, making Jeff laugh.

"What did you expect? A little hidey-hole?" He asked.

"Something like that." Sam muttered. They descended to the silos and Evie gave them a quick tour. They stared in awe at all of the 'birds and equipment, only half listening as Evie explained their uses to them.

"This is Eric's heaven." G muttered, making Evie laugh.

"Trust me. This is nothing compared to Thunderbird 5." She said as they made their way towards her workshop.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

By evening, Jeff was on his way to New York and Scott had finally shown his face after finishing the paperwork and claiming it had been completed for weeks. Everyone was now sat on the sofas in the main living room, Evie having convinced the Hackenbacker's and Kyrano's to join them.

"You really don't know what you're first name is?" Alan asked, staring at G with wide eyes. He had asked why everyone only every called him G or Callen, so he told him what little he knows about his family.

"No. All I know is it starts with a G. No one ever told me what the G stands for." He replied.

"Could be worse." Scott said with a smirk. "You could have a name like Gordon."

"HEY! Gordon is an amazing name!" Gordon protested, making everyone laugh.

"Anyway, we have a question for you." Virgil said, making Evie and Tintin laugh. "Which 'bird is the best?"

"What?" Deeks asked, making Evie and Tintin's laughter increase.

"You know. The 'birds. Which do you think is the best?" Gordon asked. All of the present Tracy brother's leaned forward expectantly. San realised what they were doing and smiled.

"Well, since we haven't seen Thunderbird 5, we can't really make an informed choice." He said with a wink, making the Tracy boys sink back into their seats.

"What was it Lady P said about my brothers and their 'birds, Tintin?" Evie asked, still giggling slightly.

"I believe she said, boys and their toys." She replied.

"You're one to talk, Evie." Gordon grumbled.

"The difference is that I love all 'birds equally. It's the pilots who piss me off." She said, earning a shout from her brothers.

"So, is there anything else we should know?" Kensi asked, making the twins grin.

"Get out of the pool when you hear the klaxon…" Evie started.

"Get out of the library when you hear the alarm and the lights flash…" Virgil continued.

"Stay away from the runway unless you are getting on a plane or want to be toasted…"

"Avoid Gordon's room at all costs…"

"Don't wake Virgil before noon unless there is a rescue…."

"And stay away from the kitchen." They finished together.

"I thought we told you to stop doing that." Scott said.

"You did." They replied together, making him roll his eyes.

"Wow." G said, smiling at Evie. "So, everything's out in the open now."

"Actually…" She started. "There is something else you should know."

"What is it?" He asked as she stood up. She shared a look with the Island's inhabitants before smiling at the 4 NCIS agents.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, watching as they nodded. "Then follow me. And please don't faint."

"Why would we faint?" Deeks asked as they walked out to the pool deck.

"You'll see." Alan replied as they stopped on the pool deck. They watched as Evie dove into the pool, before she resurfaced with a purple tail.

"Oh my God." Deeks muttered. Evie held on to the side of the pool as G knelt down next to her.

"This is my final secret. I'm a mermaid." She said.

"Cool." G said before kissing her.

"Ewww!" All of the Tracy Boys and Deeks said. Without breaking the kiss, Evie flicked her hand and water fell on them from nowhere, drenching them.

Later that night, Evie and G were sat in the kitchen after everyone else had gone to bed, the agents staying in the guest rooms opposite the Tracy's rooms.

"So, everything's out in the open. No more secrets." G said as Evie put the glasses away.

"No more secrets." She smiled, leaning against the counter.

"I have to admit, I knew you were hiding something, but I never imagined you were hiding the fact that you're International Rescue." He said, standing up and walking over to her.

"Well, now you know." She replied.

"I love you Evie." He said, making her freeze. "I love you and I don't want to let you go." He pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." She replied as they pulled apart.

"Who'd have thought I'd fall in love with a mermaid." He joked. Evie just laughed before dragging him up the stairs and into her room, being careful to stay quiet.

 **Here you go guys. All good on Tracy Island. Only 2 chapters left now!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Emma**


	16. Chapter 16

Never free of the past.

Chapter 19

Gordon looked up from the TV as Scott entered the room, looking around. "What's up with you?" He asked, seeing the look on his oldest brother's face.

"I was looking for Evie. She's supposed to be coming with me and Alan to 5 in 10 minutes and I can't find her." He replied, leaning on the wall.

"Maybe she's in her room? Or with G?" Gordon replied, standing up. "I'll help you look." They left the room and headed up the stairs, looking in the music room as they passed it.

"Things are going a little fast between Evie and G, don't you think?" Gordon asked as they walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"As long as he doesn't get my sister pregnant before they're married, I don't care what they do." Scott replied, before freezing as they reached the door to Gordon's room. The door to Evie's room opened and G walked out, wearing the same clothes as the day before, followed by Evie, pulling her messy hair into a bun.

"You were saying?" Gordon muttered as G walked past them, giving them a slight nod as he passed. The two brothers looked at Evie with arms crossed and raised eyebrows.

"What?" She asked.

"He spent the night in your room, and you have sex hair." Gordon smirked.

"We're both adults." Evie snapped, turning and walking away from them, only to turn to face them. "Oh, and if this gets back to Dad, I still carry my gun." Her point was confirmed by the weapon in question sticking out from the back of her jeans as she walked towards the stairs.

"She's kidding right?" Gordon asked as they watched her walk.

"I'm not sure." Scott replied.

"Are you coming? John will start getting grumpy without his chocolate." She shouted to Scott, making him run after her. They all knew what John was like without his chocolate.

2 hours later, the three Tracy's had landed Thunderbird 3 back on the Island and were now out on the pool deck with the rest of the Island's inhabitants. Evie and Sam were having a competition to see who could do the most push ups in 1 minute, Deeks counting for Sam and Kensi counting for Evie. The women, G and Virgil were cheering for Evie, while the men were cheering for Sam. The loser gets thrown into the pool.

"T-time." Fermat stuttered. Sam pushed himself to his feet while Evie pushed herself to her knees, sweat dripping down both of their faces.

"So? Who won?" Kyrano asked, hoping that he won the bet against his wife.

"Sam did 102." Deeks said, making Sam's supporters cheer.

"Evie did 110." Kensi smiled, earning a bigger cheer from the women, G and Virgil. She looked over and Sam with a smirk.

"Time for a dunk." She said, using her powers to push him into the pool as Kyrano handed money over to Onaha. The laughter was stopped as the klaxon sounded. Sam pulled himself out of the pool and followed the Tracy's and his team to Jeff's office.

"What's the situation John?" Scott asked after he'd changed the office into command and control.

"A construction site in Boston. The structure collapsed trapping 30 people." John said through the screen.

"Ok, Evie, you're in 1 with me. Gordon and Alan, you're in 2 with Virgil. Make sure you have the mole. Tintin, you and Fermat are on command and control. Keep an eye on them Brains." Scott said as their portraits opened and they stood in their lifts. "Thunderbirds are go." They disappeared into the silos with the agents watching in amazement at how quickly they can switch from messing around to being professional.

"You'll want to watch this." Kyrano said, leading the agents from the room and down to the living room. They watched as the pool retracted and the sleek, sliver and blue rocket shot out from under and into the air, followed by the green mammoth from the other side of the Island.

"Awesome!" Deeks said, making everyone laugh.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

2 hours later, Evie threw a bag at Gordon, laughing at his dirty flight suit. "You look like a fish out of water." She laughed.

"You're one to talk." He replied, grabbing the spare tools from where they lay on the floor. Scott walked over to them as they watched Alan carefully reverse the mole back into the pod. "So, what happened this morning?"

"I got up and came here." She replied, crossing her arms.

"So, you aren't going to mention why a certain special agent was leaving your room this morning?" Scott asked, making her spin to face them.

"Listen up, you nit wits." She snapped. "What I do in the privacy of my own room is none of your business. And if you ever mention what happened between G and I again, I will strap your sorry asses to 3 and blast you into space."

"So you admit you two had sex!" Gordon said, immediately regretting saying it.

"One more word and you'll be hung from the mole by your-" She started, only to be cut off.

"Next time you want to have a discussion like this," Jeff's voice rang out through the comms, making them freeze. "You might want to make sure the comms aren't open."

"Sorry." They said together, trying to ignore the laughter from their 3 other brothers.

"Female Thunder, I want to see you in my office when you return." Jeff said, making Evie wince.

"Yes sir." She said turning the comms off. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Scott smiled. "Come on. These guys can clear up while you get chewed out."

"Thanks Fly-Boy. Feeling the love." She said sarcastically as they climbed into Thunderbird 1.

"I'm here for you." He replied as they took their helmets off. They quickly got the 'bird in the air and flew towards the Island. Evie considered jumping into the ocean to avoid the conversation with her Dad. They quickly landed and Evie left Scott to do the checks while she headed towards the office. She stepped out of her lift, seeing him waiting for her with crossed arms.

"Dad, before you say anything, G and I are both adults, Scott and Gordon only found out because they saw G leave my room and it's not like it's the first time we've done it." She said, walking up to him.

"Evelyn, I honestly don't want to know about it. What happened happened. But it would be very nice if you could refrain from talking about it over the comms unit while on a rescue. I really don't want to know about what happens in your room." He said.

"Wait, you're not going to lecture me about it?" She asked, vaguely aware of Thunderbird 2 landing in the background.

"No." He replied with a smile. "Just keep it to yourself."

"I plan on it." She said, running out of the room. She just entered the living room before she realised she had made a very big mistake.

"Evelyn Jane Tracy!" She froze and slowly turned to see Onaha stood behind her, hands on hips. "You had better not have run through this house in that dirty flight suit." She looked down at the item in question, the once white flight suit now an ugly black from the dirt at the construction site.

"I was going to change." She started, giving the laughing Sam and Deeks the finger behind her back.

"And you were going to do that in the living room?" Onaha asked, crossing her arms. "Go to your room and get changed. Now."

"Yes Onaha." She replied, slowly leaving the room. She turned and stuck her tongue out at the chuckling G.

"Now Evelyn." Onaha said, making her jump and run back up the stairs.

"Now I see what they mean about not getting on Onaha's bad side." Kensi commented from where she sat on the sofa.

"Where's Evie?" Virgil asked, walking into the room in a clean shirt and shorts.

"Getting c-changed. She f-faced the w-wrath of Onaha." Fermat chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Ah. She forgot to get changed again didn't she?" Virgil laughed as he sat down.

"She should have learnt by now." Tintin commented. There was a loud shout from outside and everyone in the room looked to see what was going on before running out to the pool deck in shock.

"What was that, you two?" Evie shouted down from her balcony. Scott and Gordon were in the air above the pool, water shooting up to hold them in place.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Scott yelled as the water dropped him a couple of inches.

"For what?" Evie asked, dropping Gordon a bit.

"FOR BEING IDIOTS AND NOT MINDING OUR OWN BUISNESS!" Gordon shouted, letting out a little scream.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, walking out onto the pool deck, trying to hide his laughter.

"Evie's getting payback for them telling everyone she had sex with G last night." Alan said, making Sam, Kensi and Deeks look at G, who suddenly turned red.

"Alan!" G and Jeff snapped.

"You had sex with Evie?" Deeks asked, unaware that Evie heard him. Suddenly, he was in the same position as Scott and Gordon.

"THANKS EVIE!" G shouted up to her.

"You're welcome!" She shouted back.

"Evelyn, I think you made your point." Jeff laughed. "Let them down."

"Ok!" She just let them fall into the pool. Unfortunately, that caused everyone on the pool deck to get splashed. "Uh oh." She said, seeing everyone look up at her.

"EVIE!" Everyone except Jeff shouted, running into the house. Evie ran up the stairs and into her workshop, using the hidden door to access the silos and calling John on her watch.

"Hey Evie, what's up?" He asked, smiling at his sister.

"Do you want to come to earth early? I'll take the next rotation." She said, hiding in 3's silo.

"Considering Scott already called me and told me what happened, I'm good." He replied with a smirk. "Enjoy the revenge, little sister."

"John!" She shouted as he cut the call.

 **Here you go guys. A little bit of fun to end the chapter. Only one chapter left!**


	17. Chapter 17

Never free of the past

Chapter 17

 _3 months later_

"Scott! We gotta go!" Virgil shouted as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Scott running down them.

"Where's Evie?" He asked, slightly breathless.

"In the plane with John, Gordon and Alan." He replied as they left the house. "So let's hurry it up. You know how bad the terrible two are at keeping secrets." They ran down to the plane, climbing in and securing the door behind them.

"Is anyone going to tell me where we're going?" Evie asked from where she sat, a notebook and her laptop on the table in front of her.

"Nope." Scott replied as he and John walked into the cockpit.

"What you doing sis?" Virgil asked as he sat next to her.

"I thought I'd get this report for Tracy Enterprises done, since I don't even know how long this journey is going to be." She replied with a pointed look.

"You'll know soon." He said, trying not to smirk. "And with Scott flying, we could be on the other side of the world in 2 hours."

"I heard that!" Scott shouted, making Evie laugh. Virgil saw Gordon send a text to say they were on their way before they took off.

"What is so important that International Rescue is offline for the day?" She asked, not looking up from the notes she was making.

"You'll see." Virgil replied, making her raise an eyebrow.

"You're hiding something." She accused, not breaking eye contact.

"Evie, I know you hate surprises, but please, just go with it." He said, pleading with his eyes.

"Fine." She huffed, getting back to her report.

"Dad said he'd meet us there." Gordon said before slapping his hand over his mouth as Evie's head snapped up.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Gordon." Virgil and Alan snapped.

"Why is Dad meeting us?" She asked.

"Evie, I promise, it's nothing bad. Just trust us. Please." Virgil begged.

"Ok." She muttered. "But I don't have to like it."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." He replied, sending a glare at Gordon. He could only pray that everything went to plan.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

Evie stepped out of the plane, glancing around her in confusion. "Why are we in LA?" She asked, looking at the familiar airport.

"You'll see." John said, stepping down next to her.

"Does this have anything to do with why G's been acting so weird lately?" She asked, catching sight of Jeff walking towards them.

"Didn't know he was acting weird." He replied.

"You're an awful liar, John." She said.

"Hey Evie. Ready to go?" Jeff asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Go where?" She asked, only to be met with silence. "Not you too!"

"Sorry sweetie." He laughed, pulling her away from the plane.

"What about them?" She asked, looking back at her 5 brothers standing by the plane, waiting until she was out of sight.

"They'll meet us there." He replied, practically dragging her out of the airport. They walked around LA for an hour before they headed towards the beach near Malibu Pier.

"Ok Dad. What the hell is going on? We have been walking around for an hour and-" She trailed off as she caught sight of a stage in the middle of the beach, her brothers and boyfriend stood on top, a small crowd formed around. "What the-"

"Just go with it." He said, pulling her to the front of the crowd so they were stood at the bottom of the stage. She caught sight of Sam, Kensi and Deeks next to them.

"This is for you Evie." G said into the mic before her brothers started playing their respective instruments.

 _I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind  
And I had the week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you can tell  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
When I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well  
And if we're only here once I wanna live with_

 _You've got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you  
You've got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you _

_Last night I think I drank too much  
Call it our temporary crutch  
With broken words I've tried to say  
Honey don't you be afraid  
If we've got nothing we've got us  
And if we're only here once I wanna live with_

 _You've got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you _

_I know that we're not the same  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it  
To this time, this time, now_

 _You've got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you, yeah  
You've got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you  
You've got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you _

Jeff and Sam lifted Evie onto the stage and G pulled her to the centre as the crowd cheered.

"Evelyn, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you." He said into his mic. He got down on one knee and opened up a small ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring sat in the coushin. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She breathed, making his face light up. "Yes!" She said louder, bending down and kissing him. He placed the ring on her finger, both of them oblivious to the cheering around them.

There's a long and tough road ahead of the Tracy family and many more battles to fight. But in that moment, everything was as it should be. Perfect.

 **Here you go guys, the ending of another story. The song in this chapter is 'Something I Need' by Ben Haenow. A great song.**

 **I am planning a few more stories, and some one shots, but I don't know when I will get them finished. Hopefully. I will get a one shot up next week, and maybe the start of a story the week after. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they mean a lot.**

 **Emma**


End file.
